The Awakening
by AeroGuilmon04
Summary: This is the beginning of a new era of digimon tamers, but as the new team enters the scene, they will learn of the many troubles the old team faces, one of which is the prevention of a war that threatens to destroy life as they know it for both worlds. PG
1. Jake's Awakening

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I know, the annoying part, let's just get this over with. I don't own Digimon or any characters listed below or in any of my fan fictions, they are the sole property of Toei Animation, and any people or company's it has saw or may see fit to disclose endorsements to.

Rating: This work of fiction should be documented at PG to PG-13 for making sexual references and for scenes of making out (kissing).

Me: Welcome to the first part of my continuing fan fiction "The Awakening."

Guilmon: Yah, common Jake, enough with the introduction, I wanna hear the story oo!

Me: I'm just trying to give everyone a proper introduction, it's my first fiction, gimmie a break little brother XD.

Guilmon: O.O, OK, if you insist (chases Jake up a tree)

Me: Nooooooooooooooooooo.

Guilmon: START THE FIC O.O.

Me: Ok, ok, here goes.

( ) Action (Non-Fiction areas only)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake's P.O.V.

'My Name Is Bryan Jacob Solomon-Murphy, but you can just call me what everyone else calls me, Jacob or Jake Murphy. My story is a psycho ride, filled with the normal elements; death, chaos, good, evil, romance, you get the idea. Anyway, my story will begin quite a ways back in time, but it's important that I set up the past, to help explain the present and future."

"I was talking to my friends (yah, big deal right?), but more to the point, I wanted to finally meet a person my friend Chris had told me much about, I was a little nervous, but then again, you would be too if your whole life had just been flipped upside down. Summer had just started and I was getting used to being just a short three months away from high school and 9th grade. My past year had been a walking horror story, after the nightmarish end of the third season of Digimon and total brutality of 8th grade, I was certain that I was headed for the and I'm quoting "Long walk followed by a short drop" period in my life. But Chris had told me news that he was a tamer, a real live tamer in my life, I couldn't believe it.

Turns out, he was only somewhat trustworthy, he had told me he'd been to the digital world, which was a complete lie, and he'd broken the vow of secrecy placed upon him. But, he did the important thing, he delivered me to my destiny, so on this date, I finally got to meet the one person who could get me what I wanted, the legendary tamer Ryou Akiyama. Well, at least I had THOUGHT I'd get to meet Ryou, Chris said he existed, which made sense when I thought about it, turns out I met the person who kept the data, Derik, and learned the true nature of Digimon and what I thought to be true for the last three years. At the time, they needed help fighting off an evil Dramon type Digimon, I forget which, but they needed all the help they could get, so there I was, being made a Tamer.

When asked what Digimon I wanted, I quickly answered Guilmon, a Digimon whom I had always coveted for his kind, innocent nature, but I was told I would have to settle for another Digimon, since there apparently couldn't be, two Guilmon in existence. I ended up settling for BlackGuilmon, I won't go into detail about this fight, because right after, I gave in and didn't think this could be real. At least I thought that, but I was wrong, as it turns out, I couldn't stop thinking about them, and ended up rejoining just about two months later (yeah, just in time for stupid school to start), and met the keeper Kalvan Sean Haunter (but I didn't know this was his name at the time). After passing a set of rigorous tests and questions, I finally got prompted the same question "What Digimon do you want"? (I had already been asked like, ten times, but hey, for a Guilmon, I would have accepted answering hundreds of times.) I of course, replied Guilmon, (turns out I was lied to, there COULD be more than one Guilmon in the world). And thus my journey began, with many questions (which were later answered by both Paul and Vic ((who would become very good friends of mine later on)) in my heart and mind.)

I am now a tamer traveling the digital world, as a protector and a big brother to my Digimon. The following is an account of what has happened to me and my friends, but becoming a tamer was the easy part, now I had to actually get to the Digital World, we found a way, wasn't an easy thing, but we finally found a way. I will pick up our story from that point when we first found the portal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: So how was part one?

Guilmon: It was good, but you like to hear yourself talk too much :P

Me: No I don't OO

Guilmon: Then why does it say P.O.V.? (Grins)

Me: Because it's MY point of view Guilmon.

Guilmon: Right, your point of view, I knew that.

Me: Yah, I know you did (smiling weakly)… Well sorry everyone if my grammar sucks, it's a bit hard to write in a tree XD. No but seriously, if it did, I'm sincerely sorry for it and I'm also open to any suggestions. Also, after this chapter, I'll quit narrating the story in P.O.V. fashion. Be sure to check out my next chapter when we finally get to meet the Digimon and begin our first explosive battle on digital soil.


	2. The New Era of the Tamers

Me: You're all still here? I haven't scared anyone away yet? Ah, that's good to know XD.

Guilmon: They haven't seen your face or learned what you look like yet, wait until they have to ask if they're scared or not yet (grins).

Me: GUILMON!!!!!!!!! XD. Good Point :P

Guilmon: I know, aren't I just the nicest Digimon you've ever met? :D

Me: Actually……yes, when you're not playfully insulting me

Guilmon: Ah, you're no fun anymore, I'm gonna go have a staring contest with this rock (starts staring at a rock)

Me: Guilmon…. XD, have fun little brother…As you can see folks, he finally let me down out of the tree so that I could make this chapter longer than the other one, enjoy.

Guilmon: mmhm (still staring at the rock, not really paying any attention) Must….win….staring contest with inanimate object… O.O.

( ) Action (In non-Fiction areas only)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a quiet afternoon, no birds were out on the day the new generation of Tamers went out to begin their quest, the sun was shining high in the sky by the time everybody got to the designated area. "Is everybody here?" A voice called out. It belonged to a brown haired, boy with deep brown eyes, this was Jake, a strong-willed sixteen year old who thought with his heart more than he did his mind and was totally loyal to his team and his partner Guilmon, whom he nicknamed Guile.

"You know it" Another boy replied with a grin, this was Victor Hunter, a dark-haired, seventeen year old with brown eyes, who loved fighting (no I mean seriously, LOVED fighting), and who was also, the leader of the group, his Digimon was Tachomon/Tajumon, a small lion, well, relatively small.

"I think I'm here" A girl joked looking down at herself, this was Addie Tridier, a kind-hearted 16 year old who had a big heart, dark blond with blue eyes, her Digimon is Mittenmon, who is actually the girlfriend to Jake's Guilmon, which is interesting since both tamers are smitten for each other.

"Let's hurry up and trash them all" A younger boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes replied, this was Kristopher (Kris) McGee, a fourteen year old who acted a bit crazy, but generally had a good heart, his Digimon is BlackGatomon.

"I made it," Said an uppity boy, this was Chris, he's eighteen, his Digimon was Magknightmon, and he had dark brown hair, with blackish eyes, he had been trying to take Vic's position for quite some time now, nice enough, but pretty treacherous if you didn't watch your step.

"Present and accounted for" A girl replied, this was Grace Lombardo, a nineteen year old girl with brown hair and blue green eyes, like half the group, her Digimon was Floramon, who was absolutely obsessed with Ryou and practically rooted herself to his neck whenever she could get a chance.

"Who died and made you leader gogglehead?" A young girl asked, this was Rika; she's a spitfire sixteen year old with long black hair and almond eyes. Well actually her real name was Grace, but she just liked being called Rika because she acted just like the former ice queen, and like the former ice queen, her partner was Renamon. And like their tamers, Renamon and Tachomon found love.

"Common, let's go, I want to see Fluffy!" A young girl said. This was Siaarn, a hyper fourteen year old, she had light-brown hair and brown eyes, and her Digimon was Guilmon, who she adoringly nicknamed Fluffy.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with, I have a busy agenda" Complained a tall boy dressed in an army uniform, causing the rest to sweatdrop. This was Robert Bastadis, an eighteen-year-old army brat who cared more about pleasing himself than he did helping the team. He had one major problem though, he tried to push his homosexuality on everyone around him, even after they kindly told him they weren't interested. (Authors Note: I have absolutely no problem with homosexuals or anybody of that nature, I'm not sexually bias, but it is important that I got that down on paper for Robert's character, as it will play a major role later on.) He had dark hair and brown eyes and wore an army cap to complete the outfit, his Digimon was Impmon.

"Ok good, I guess since everybody is here, we should get started" Vic said smiling.

"I can't believe I'm finally going to get to see Guile" Jake responded with a big grin.

"I wonder if anyone there'll like me," Robert complained.

"They will, don't worry" Jake replied sweatdropping.

"I hope so" Robert said, looking downcast.

"Common everyone, let's all be happy, we're going off on a big adventure to see our new family" Addie responded with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah" Jake shouted out happily.

"Here here" Grace said laughing.

"Woo-ho!" Kris yelled rolling off the small bench he was on.

"Well, this should be the portal" Vic said walking over to a brick wall, "Let's do this, everyone get around me"

Everyone moved to positions around Vic, and held their D-arc's into the middle of the semi-circle.

"Digimon" Jake mumbled, "Here we come"

"DIGIPORT OPEN!" Everyone shouted. And they were off, next stop, the Digital World.

**Unknown Digital Location**

"Uh, guys?" Jake asked, "Why are we floating?"

"Don't you remember from the series?" Vic responded, "They went through here, and then……"

"Oh…..right" Jake gulped, "I had tried to block that out of my memory"

"Down we go" Rika mumbled.

"Why does the Digital World have to give its defenders such rude welcomes" Jake replied face faulting.

"Let's just get this over with" Addie suggested.

"Y-yeah" Jake mumbled and let himself drop. The others followed suit, landing not long after, in a giant heap, in the middle of a forest clearing. "That…….hurt" Kris muttered.

"No kidding" Vic responded, "Could you do me a favor Kris?"

"Sure, what?" Kris asked.

"Kindly remove your knee from my face" Vic replied with controlled emotion.

"Oh, sorry" Kris said with a nervous smile, shifting his weight.

"Thank you" Vic said, exaggerating his words just a bit and rolling out of the pile, as everyone else got to their feet.

"You think we'll run into the others somewhere along here?" Jake asked, "I want to finally meet the others"

"Probably" Addie replied, "We should look for them"

"Better if we find our partner's first" Vic added, "Then we go looking for them"

"Good point" Jake replied nodding, "Our partners probably know where everyone else is"

"So where to look for our partners?" Robert asked with an I-don't-have-the-time-for-a-search look on his face.

"Weren't you listening?" Jake demanded, "We were told that they'd come find us because they'd be waiting near the portal"

"Oh, sorry" Robert mumbled, "I wasn't paying attention, I was getting important information, completely classified, you know the drill"

"Ugh, whatever" Jake muttered.

"Hey everyone" Addie called out as she jumped to her feet, "I think I hear something rustling nearby" It was about this point, that we noticed that there were multiple pairs of eyes staring at us through the shrubbery.

"Uh, hello?" Robert asked, "Anyone out there?" The others just shook their heads exasperatedly.

"Common out everyone, it's ok" Addie said kindly, "We won't hurt any of you"

"We know" A tiger Digimon jumped from the bushes and did a combination of tackling and glomping Addie.

"MITTENMON" Addie cried out happily while more Digimon jumped out of the bushes to meet with their tamers.

"VIC" Tachomon cried out jumping on him.

"TACHOMON" Vic laughed, "What's up man?"

"Not much" Tachomon grinning, "You guys were, until gravity kicked in"

"Tacho…" Vic said laughing and shaking his head.

"JAKEEEEEEEEEEE" Guile cried out also tackle-glomping him.

"GUILE, HII" Jake replied glomping back, "How are you and Mittenmon?"

"Great" Guile replied looking over at Mittenmon and blushing.

"Don't be embarrassed little brother" Jake said, "We all know you like her" Guile just kept blushing.

"Rika" Renamon hopped out of the bushes.

"Hey Renamon, good to see you" Rika said in a controlled voice.

"Common, lighten up guys" Vic said laughing, show some emotion, speaking of which, Tachomon, how are you and Renamon doing?"

"We're good" Tachomon replied, trying hard not to blush.

"Ok, that's good" Vic said with a smile.

"SIAARN" Another Guilmon popped out from the bushes.

"FLUFFA" Siaarn said happily, "How are you?"

"Good, now that you're here" Fluffy laughed.

"Grace?" A flower Digimon asked hopping out of the undergrowth.

"Right here" Grace replied.

"YAY, GRACE" The Floramon cried out, "Grace Grace, Grace, Grace"

"Hyper as ever, eh Floramon?" Grace laughed.

"YEP" Floramon said with a big grin, "Now where's Ryou?"

"Still has a one-track mind too, from the looks of things" Jake said laughing, Floramon nodded.

"Robert….hi" Impmon said walking out of the bushes.

"IMPMON" Robert cried out kissing his Digimon.

"Uh, Robert, kissing is going just a little far" Jake said sweatdropping, "Just hug him. Everyone nodded.

"You aren't the boss of me" Robert said defiantly.

"Ugh" Jake shook his head, "I won't let even a negative attitude spoil my first few hours with my Digimon, so I'll pretend I didn't hear that"

"KRIS" BlackGatomon sprung out from the shadows.

"BLACKGATOMON" Kris cried out happily, hugging his partner.

"Chris?" Magknightmon (Mag) asked hopping out of the bushes.

"HI Mag" Chris smiled, "How are you?"

"Good" Mag replied.

"Wow, how did you guys find your way here?" Jake asked looking around, "This place is huge" The forest was covered in green vines snaking between some trees, and around roots. The canopy overhead was a lush green with just enough sunlight to give it that "garden-forest" look that you'd expect to find at an amusement park, and finding it in true nature was rare. The trees seemed to be of a hardwood or redwood fashion, which was pretty cool, considering that almost nobody knew much about the kinds of trees and things that grew in the digital world.

"We just know our way around" Guile replied smiling.

"And a good sense of smell helps too" Mittenmon replied with a grin.

"Are you saying we stink?" Jake grinned, deliberately sounding indignant.

"No no, not at all" Mittenmon laughed, "We just meant we caught your scent"

"We know" Jake said laughing, "I just like giving you a hard time" Everyone laughed, even Mittenmon.

"Well, let's go guys" Vic said still grinning, "I want to get to the camp by nightfall"

"Yeah" Jake said nodding, "Probably not smart to stay out here after nightfall, right Guile?"

"Right" Guile chimed in.

"Then let's get going" Vic said picking up the supplies and handing them to everyone evenly.

"I'm not going to carry anything" Robert mumbled, "Guilmon can take my portion"

"He already has a portion Robert" Jake said shooting Robert a nasty look, "Carry it yourself"

"Oh, I don't mind carrying a bit extra Jake" Guile said smiling.

"Ok, good" Robert said tossing his stuff at Guilmon.

"Oomph" Guilmon whimpered as he fell over.

"Guile?" Jake asked worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"I'm ok" Guile groaned trying to get to his feet, "The weight just surprised me, that's all"

"Here, let me help you" Jake said grabbing his arm and pulling Guile to his feet.

"Thanks" Guile said brushing himself off.

"No problem" Jake smiled at Guile, then shot Robert another dirty look.

"Wow" Vic mumbled, "If looks could kill…"

"He'd be dead?" Tachomon asked, overhearing Vic.

"He'd be dead a thousand times over" Vic answered.

"Ah" Tachomon nodded.

"Let's get going then" Robert said in a perky voice, and started to walk towards what he thought to be the way out of the forest.

"Uh, Robert" Impmon replied, "Are you sure a Digimon shouldn't help you find your way around, until you get used to the place?"

"I know what I'm doing, I'll find the exit by myself" Robert said confidently.

"Vic's the leader, let him go first" Jake muttered.

"Yeah, maybe I should" Vic replied taking the lead, having Tachomon help lead them all back the opposite way that Robert had been leading everyone and toward the exit of the forest that they were all looking for. They actually got lucky, making it quite a ways through the forest, in spite of Robert's near constant bickering about having to walk at all. Yet, being the digital world, a fight was inevitable. "Hey guys" Jake said looking up, "I hear something" Yeah, that turned out to be redundant.

"GRAAARRRRRRR" A giant Insectoid-Digimon appeared.

"Well, here we go" Jake muttered holding up his D-arc.

"Kuwagamon, Insectoid Digimon" A female voice said over the D-arc.

"Well DUH" Jake mumbled, "Guys, this one's obviously an Insectoid, let me and Guile take care of it"

"Uh, okay" Vic said staring, "Here, we'll hold onto the stuff on his back so he can fight"

"Okay" Guile said squirming out of the supplies and tossing them to Vic, and then getting into battle position.

"Ok little brother" Jake said, "Let's take this freak down"

"YEAH!!!!!" Guile cried out happily.

"CARD SLASH, DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE" Jake shouted out swiping a card.

"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO……..GROWLMON!!!!" Guilmon shouted.

"Grrah" Kuwagamon roared, " You can't take me in the skies!"

"The heck we can't" Jake called out pulling out another card and slashing it, "CARD SLASH, AERO WING ACTIVATE"

"Finally, I get to FLY" Growlmon cheered happily as Jake jumped on his back, then took into the air.

"Looks like I've evened the playing field a little" Jake muttered, "Growlmon, take him down"

"PYRO BLASTER" Growlmon yelled out firing off a giant red blast of fire, roasting Kuwagamon.

"Sweet" Jake cried out, "That rocked Guile!!"

"Thanks" Growlmon responded, absorbing the data as Jake jumped off, allowing him time to get to the ground before he de-digivolved.

"Good job guys" Vic said with a smile, leaving the Guile's stuff a bit away, near Tachomon, long enough to congratulate Jake and Guile.

"Yeah, yeah good job" Robert replied tossing Guile the equipment he had been carrying before, "Now get back to carrying yours and my stuff"

"Whoa" Guile cried out as he fell backwards, then whimpered, "Oww, that hurt"

"Guile.." Jake replied unhappily.

"Weakling….." Robert said with a sneer, "In the army we could have handled that easily"

"Robert!" Jake said loosing his cool a bit, "First off, this isn't the army, second off, Guile was just in a fight that was tough on him, third, I don't believe that ANYONE could maintain balance when almost eighty pounds of food and equipment were just thrown at them from the front"

"Well, we could in the army" Robert said hotly.

"Whatever" Jake said rolling his eyes, then turned to help Guile up with a smile, "Here, let me give you a hand"

"Thanks" Guile replied, getting to his feet, still a slight bit dazed from having such a large amount of stuff thrown at his face with such little reaction time before it knocked him over.

"Despite what Robert thinks" Jake said, "I personally think you did good"

"Here here" The others (excluding Robert, obviously) added in with smiles.

"Thanks guys" Guile said with a smile, "You cheered me up"

"We try" Said Vic grinning.

"Can we go yet?" Robert asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, we can go now" Vic said getting back in front and with Tachomon, continuing to lead everyone out of the forest.

It took a few hours, but finally the dense trees gave way to a bit of shrubbery and a few trees dotted here and there, and a river that was running alongside the forest that hadn't been visible through the dense growth of trees. "Wow, this place is really beautiful" Jake mumbled in awe.

"Yeah" Guile nodded happily, "I absolutely love this part of the Digital World, it reminds me of my surroundings when I'd first hatched from my Digiegg"

"Possibly because you pretty much were IN this area when you hatched" Tachomon said with a laugh.

"True, true" Guile said smiling.

"It's just a couple of trees and a stupid stream" Robert said bluntly, "You don't have to get weird about it"

"Robert…..ugh" Vic muttered shaking his head, "If you can't see the bright things in life, how in the world can you survive the dark?"

"I turn on a flashlight" Robert said stupidly.

"Not quite what I meant" Vic sighed.

"Don't let him ruin your good mood Vic" Tachomon murmured.

"I just don't want him to upset anyone" Vic replied, "Guile seems to like this place, I don't want anything on this trip ruined for anyone"

"He doesn't bother me" Guile replied as he and Jake fell into stride alongside Vic and Tachomon.

"As long as he doesn't bother you Guile, then I'm happy" Jake replied.

"Same here" Vic replied. Guile just smiled at all his surroundings and tried to whistle a tune.

"Is the camp nearby?" Robert complained, walking at a slow pace behind everyone, "I'm getting really tired of walking"

"It's just up ahead" Tachomon replied from the front of the group, pointing at a spot not that far off in the distance, "We just have to go up a bit further, and then across that extendable bridge"

"Yeah, it's really cool" Guile replied eyes closed for the moment (n.n like), smiling happily, "The river is so long that we can't be attacked by evil Digimon on foot without knowing that they're coming"

"In the army, we can too" Robert replied snottily, "It's called radar tracking"

"Wouldn't they just be able to like, attack from the other side?" Jake asked curiously, ignoring Robert's comment.

"That's the beauty of it" Tachomon explained with a laugh, the river is wide enough to support a mini-island, I guess you could call it a small bay instead of a large river, we're surrounded on all sides by water, but completely protected"

"Yeah, we even have a good sized hot-spring right near our camp that we can go swimming in" Guile added in grinning, "and it connects with a small stream that runs clear water so that we can all take bathes in clean, non-salty water"

"That is so cool" Vic replied smiling, Jake nodded.

"So?" Robert asked hotly, "The army has way cooler things than that"

"Let's go, it's still not that late" Jake said excitedly, "I want to check out the whole camp"

"YAY" Guile cheered, "Jake's so cool"

"Why don't we all hurry there" Vic laughed, and started to hurry towards their destination.

"YEAH!!!!!" Everyone shouted, and followed Vic and Tachomon as they ran towards the bridge, Robert lagging behind, walking"

It took a bit to get there, but when they finally made it there, it was just as Tachomon and Guile had described it, a mini-chunk of paradise.

"This place is FANTASTIC" Jake wooped happily.

"That it is" Renamon said with a slight smile, looking over at Rika, "What do you think Rika?"

"It's nice" Rika answered, also smiling slightly.

"Uh, guys?" Impmon said as he walked up.

"Yeah?" Everyone turned to look at him.

"I don't know how to say this, but" Impmon began.

"Ugh, not again" Jake, Addie, Grace and Kris all said in unison. Robert was missing, he hadn't made it yet, and the extension bridge had been drawn back to our side for the rest of the day in honor of the new Tamers' arrival, so nobody could come and try to interrupt our planned night of partying.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well, there's chapter two, and that's just to give you an idea of the problems that Robert causes.

Guilmon: They don't need your ad-libbing Jake, I think they figured that out on their own XD.

Me: Good point, but he always seems to ruin the party XD

Guilmon: Him or an evil Digimon bent on killing us off and ruling the Digital World.

Me: True, true. Well everyone, I'm going to get started on making chapter three shortly, so please read and review and tell me what you think, like always I'm open to suggestions .


	3. Old Friends, New Battles

Me: Back again

Guilmon: Took him long enough XD

Me: Hey, common Guile, relax XD

Guilmon: I'm just playing :D.

Me: I know, let's just rejoin the story

Guilmon: Ooh, YAY (grabs popcorn and sits down)

( ) Action (In non-Fiction areas only)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's WHAT?!" Ryou yelled out. Well, at this point, an hour had gone by since the arrival of the new tamers to the island, (let's just call it Isle of the Destined Tamers) and this is how Ryou took the introduction that one of the new tamers was off wandering the other shore, because of his own carelessness.

"Ryou, calm down, we'll go find him" Vic said, "Even if he IS an annoying little parasite"

"Yeah" Jake chimed in, smiling, "He may be a cocky, arrogant army brat, but we can't leave him helpless out there to die, now can we?"

"Nope, can't do that" Chris laughed, "He may bug us to death, but he hasn't deserved to die yet"

"We can go after him and be back her within the hour" Guile chimed in, "Okay Dokie?"

"Sure Guilmon" Ryou replied smiling, "Okay Dokie"

"YAY" Guile laughed, "Common, I'll lead the way back"

"Ok, go for it little bro" Jake grinned and went with the others following them back out toward the bridge area.

The camp area around this place was so cool, but the coolest part, was that pieces were separated into islands by small motor boats and suspension bridges, one of which we had to cross to get to the mainland. "Hirokazu" Addie shouted, "We could use some help"

"Mhm" Hirokazu muttered, playing cards.

"Stop playing cards for a second and help us!" Grace cried out, "We need the bridge lowered, Robert's still on the other side"

"Excuse'm wha?" Hirokazu cried out, eyes wide as he flipped off the back of the chair, "Someone's still out there?! Gaurdromon quick, extend the bridge, let them across"

"Right away" Gaurdromon hurried off to extend the bridge to the mainland.

"Well, now that that's taken care of" Vic said, "Let's hurry up and go retrieve that little idiot"

"Hey Vic?" Jake asked laughing.

"What?" Vic replied curiously.

"Fifteen bucks says he isn't grateful that we come back to save his sorry hide" Jake said laughing.

"Make it twenty" Vic replied with a grin.

"Done deal" Jake said, and they all burst out laughing.

"Can we join in that wager too?" Addie and Grace walked over and asked, "We don't think he'll be thankful to anyone"

"But who here is going to counter-bet you guys?" Mittenmon asked, "We're all betting on the same side"

"We're all joking too" Addie said with a laugh.

"Oh" Mittenmon said, blushing slightly, "Now why didn't I think of that?"

"See Jake?" Guile asked with a faraway look in his eyes, "Isn't she so cool?"

"I can see why you like her Guile" Jake said smiling.

"So cool" Guile said just staring at Mittenmon, semi-drooling. Everyone had to laugh at that, it was a laugh between friends though. After crossing the bridge, we searched the surrounding area, trying to find clues, until at last, Guilmon said he smelled Robert's scent, and we followed him to a grassy area with a few trees here and there, but mostly just grass, tall grass too.

"Robert?" Siaarn called out, "You out here?"

"You alive imp-boy?" Rika shouted, "Or did the wild ones already get to you?" It was about that time that we noticed that there was a green army cap sticking up from beneath the grass along with the back of a sword, Robert got lucky enough to find Musyamon, who was now stalking him on his stomach.

"Robert, get out of the freaking way" Vic yelled.

"Get this smelly freak away from me" Robert whined.

"Oh, FINE" Vic mumbled, "Tachomon, your up, good news is, you shouldn't need to digivolve to beat this guy"

"Woo-ho" Tachomon cheered and jumped into battle position.

"Let's take this freak down Tachomon" Vic shouted, "CARD SLASH, WARGREYMON'S TERRA FORCE ACTIVATE!!!!!"

"This totally rocks" Tachomon yelled out as he conjured up the attack, "TERRA FORCE" Well, needless to say, that completely wasted Musyamon and saved Robert's pathetic life for the first time.

"You, you saved me" Robert said staring as Tachomon loaded Musyamon's data, "Well, of course, I could have saved myself with Impmon and my professional army training, but who's idea was it to come and find me?"

"Mine" Guilmon replied, "You didn't deserve to die out here, so I wanted everyone to save you"

"You rock" Robert said, giving Guile a weird, and frankly creepy look.

"Don't even think about it Robert" Jake said anticipating the reaction, "It wouldn't happen even in your wildest dreams"

"Sure it wouldn't" Robert scoffed, "Whatever you say Jake"

"What's he mean Jake?" Guile asked.

"He wants to repay you Guile" I replied.

"How would he repay me?" Guile asked, having not pieced together what Jake meant yet.

"He wants to have s-e-x with you" Jake murmured to Guile where only he could hear.

"Uh, Robert?" Guile asked nervously, "I just wanted to tell you, that although you can be obnoxious and rude, you're my friend, I trust you, and I hope you never violate that trust"

"Don't worry, I won't" Robert replied as he ran after the others, who had started on ahead, only semi-listening to the conversation, "Jake might on the other hand, he's not good at keeping the trust of others"

Jake only shook his head and replied "Only if they've done something wrong that requires it, such as theft"

"I agree with that Jake" Guile said, looking up at Jake with wide eyes, "But I tested him on what you said, so now I guess we'll wait and see what happens, hmm?"

"Yea, guess we will" Jake replied, "You still trust me after what he said, right?"

"Yeah" Guile replied, "But I can see why you'd be worried, so I'm kind of glad you asked"

Jake nodded and said "Thanks little brother, common, we have to get back with the others so we don't miss the party!"

"YAY, PARTY" Guile happily shouted, "Slash Aero wing, I'll fly us back"

"You can support my weight after all of that heavy lifting you did today?" Jake asked.

"Sure, with no problem" Guile said with a slight laugh, "It'll slow me down some, might be easier on me to digivolve, I'm not sure"

"Ok then, let's get you digivolved" Jake laughed, "DIGIVOLUTION"

"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO………GROWLMON!!!!!" Guilmon shouted out.

"CARD SLASH, AERO WING ACTIVATE!" Jake shouted as he jumped onto Growlmon's back and they took off toward the base. They actually made it back just as everyone was crossing the gate.

"Wow, we tied" Jake said, jumping off as Growlmon reverted to Guilmon.

"Y-yeah" Guile replied, dizzy.

"You okay buddy?" Jake asked.

"I'm fine" Guile replied smiling, "Just a bit dizzy, don't worry about me"

"Well, if you're sure" Jake replied, "Then let's party on!"

"YEAH!" Guile shouted happily. The party turned out to be just as fun as they all thought it would be, they got to meet the Tamers and Digidestined and Spirit digivolvers, to put it in one word, the party ROCKED! A few things were said as the festivities quieted down.

"Now guys" Ryou said looking over at everyone, "We've all had a lot of fun tonight, so I wanted to keep other business to a minimum, but just to let you know, tomorrow you'll begin training at each of our gyms set up around the island, and learning basic tamer survival skills"

"Will do" everyone shouted, happy just being there.

"Then I guess we'd all better go off to bed, we're just lucky that the main base can provide bunk beds for all of us" Ryou said, "We usually end up sleeping in knapsacks on the way to or from long battles"

"Okay" Grace called back, answering for all of us, "We'll talk to you guys in the morning"

"Right then" Ryou said grinning, "Tomorrow, probably early"

"We hear you" Vic said laughing as everyone went into their cabins (one for girls, one for guys).

"WOW, THESE ARE THE CABINS?!" Jake shouted happily, "THESE ROCK"

"Yeah, yeah" Guile said happily, wobbling a bit from exhaustion, "I'll take top bunk ok Jake?"

"Ok Guile" Jake said smiling, "I was going to say you should, after all, I wouldn't want to crush you if the beds collapsed, God forbid"

"Wow" Vic said grinning and elbowing Tachomon, "How's that for brotherly love?" Tachomon just laughed.

"Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic" Jake replied laughing, "You know its plutonic, I'm not like that and neither is Guile"

"Yeah" Guile said smiling.

"I know" Vic replied, "But I DID say I like giving people a hard time, right?"

"Here here" Jake laughed.

"Good point" Guile replied, still wobbling as he crawled into the top bunk.

"Night all, I guess" Jake said blinking and looking around to see everyone else except him and Vic had climbed into bed.

"Uh, yeah" Vic added, looking around at everyone as he climbed into his bunk.

"Sleep well little bro" Jake laughed as he climbed into his bunk too.

"Thanks, you too" Guile replied sleepily.

Everyone said goodnight after that and went to bed, so other than that brief bit of humor, the night was pretty uneventful, everyone got a good night of sleep, probably the last one most of them would get in a long time. The next morning….

"EVERYBODY UP!!!!!!!!!" A voice called from the door.

"WHA?! WOHA" Jake yelled out flying up in bed and bashing his skull on the bunk above him, "OWWIE"

"WOAAAHHHHH" Guile cried out rolling over and falling out of bed, landing on the floor with a loud thump, "OWWIE"

"Well that was interesting" Takato said leaning against the door looking in and grinning smugly, "You two already talk just alike and you haven't even been around each other for a full day yet.

"You….die….now" Jake said blinking getting to his feet with his eyes semi-closed, annoyed at his own stupidity.

"I've been here longer than Jake has" Guile muttered, his face still planted on the floor, "And even I haven't gotten used to that yet"

"Easy, easy" Takato said with a slight laugh, "I was teasing"

"Ugh" Jake shook himself to clear his head, "I know, but I feel like I hit my head on cement"

"Hard wood from a redwood tree actually" Koushiro said looking into the cabin.

"Fascinating" Vic mumbled with his head stuffed into his pillow.

"Isn't it though?" Koushiro remarked, ignoring the sarcasm.

"He wasn't commenting" Robert said flatly, standing behind them.

"And he also didn't need YOUR input" Kris muttered sleepily, still curled up in his bed.

"Frankly we found it fascinating" Addie said peeking in from outside.

"WAH" Jake cried out, "ADDIE! HI!"

"MITTENMON?!" Guile yelped and got to his feet quickly, "WHERE?!"

"Out getting us breakfast before we start training" Addie said with a smile, "You can go help her if you want"

"YAY" Guile said and dashed out of the cabin as fast as his two-clawed feet could take him, without tripping, which he almost did anyway in his excitement.

"He sure is nuts about her" Jake said laughing.

"She's just as crazy about him" Addie replied grinning.

"Well, let's go get breakfast then" Vic said jumping out of bed. Well, other than the fact that the coupled Digimon drooled over each other for almost the entire time spent in the cafeteria-area.

"Lovebird" Jake said playfully ask they walked out, ruffling Guile's ears.

"Jaaaakkkkke" Guile whined blushing, "Stooooooooooopppp"

"Ah, ok Guile, sorry" Jake replied smiling, "I'm just happy for you"

"I know" Guile responded, "It just feels weird, to be teased about it"

"Sorry man" Jake replied, "I understand, it's cool" Guile smiled at this.

"Thanks for understanding Jake" He said.

"Not a problem, common" Jake said, smiling again, "Let's go train up"

"YAY" Guile cheered again, "I like training"

"I know" Jake replied, "It's on your list of top favorite things to do"

"I showed you my list?" Guile asked perplexed, "Oh, that's right, you're the one I shared it with"

"Yeah" Jake replied, "Talk to Mittenmon and or me, eat, sleep, play , and fight/train, your whole list" Guile nodded.

Training went pretty well, they all got quite a bit stronger and got to see the other five island sections, the Medical section, the Entertainment section, the Arena/Stadium section, the Shower section, and parts of the Base Headquarters section, they'd already been to the Main area/Party zone/Cafeteria and the Sleeping-Quarters section earlier that day and the day before. After training, some dinner and some freshening up, their second day in the Digital World was complete, and they went to bed, only this time, they wouldn't be getting a full night's rest, something would come to wake them up at the stroke of midnight, something unwanted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: There's the third part in the fiction, hope everyone liked it

Guilmon: Ooh, I love this next part, it rocks (starts to raise his voice like he's going to yell something out)

Me: Guile, wait, let them all find out on their own in my forth part

Guilmon: Aw, ok, if I gotta XD

Me: (Tosses Guile a package) Here's some bread to occupy your time until I start writing the next one n.n.

Guilmon: YAY (Glomps Jake then starts to scarf down the bread as quickly as he can) n.n, everyone please review my cool tamers' fiction, before he forgets to ask

Me: I was getting to that, yah, please read and review, I'm open to any and all suggestions , until my next fiction then :D…..


	4. The Digimagis DraImperius

Me: Woo-ho, I finally got back

Guilmon: You stopped writing for a grand total of forty-eight hours, back again could cover it XD

Me: Well, sit back and enjoy Guile, the forth part of the fiction begins now

Guilmon: About time (sits down)

( ) Action (In non-Fiction areas only)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everybody!" Jenrya yelled, slamming open the cabin door, "Get up…there's trouble"

"Ohh" Guile muttered sitting up, "My head"

"Ugh" Jake complained, rubbing his throbbing head, "No more super-peanut butter sandwiches before bed for you then"

"That's not the reason" Guile looked down at Jake from the top bunk, "I just got woken up too quickly"

"Oh, ok then" Jake replied smiling weakly, "Then I guess everything's cool"

"Not everything" Guile replied grinning, "What about my sandwiches?"

"I'll keep making them as long as you keep wanting them" Jake replied with a laugh.

"YAY" Guile cheered, jumping out of bed.

"I'd love to keep listening to you two talk" Robert said with a mock smile, "But we have work to do…. IMPMON!"

"Yes?" Impmon asked

"Let's go" Robert yelled out, "Showtime"

"Good, about time" Impmon cried out following his tamer out the door.

"What's up with them?" Jake asked, staring with a nasty look, "Moreover, what's up with Robert?"

"What do you mean?" Jenrya looked puzzled.

"He's NEVER like that" Jake said, "Something's up"

"Well, you did give us a small heads-up on him" Jenrya replied, "Ryou told us to keep tabs on him, to make sure he doesn't do anything wrong"

"That's good" Jake said with a relieved smile.

"Hey" Jenrya laughed, "After the overwhelming evidence you told us, that he bugs everyone, we had to do something, he's just here until he does something wrong and gets booted from the team"

"Or worse" Kris laughed.

"Or worse" Jenrya nodded, "Now come on, we have to go, there's a big battle outside"

"About time we went" Vic said, "I was ready from the moment you said to get up"

"YEAH" Tachomon cheered, "Let's go!"

"I'm totally up for this" Jake laughed as he spoke to Guile, as they followed everyone else out"

"Same here" Guile laughed.

When everyone reached the outer area where the fight was taking place, they finally got a visual on just who this enemy they were fighting was. "DEVILMON TROOP" Vic yelled out, "Let's take them DOWN Tachomon!"

"Right" Tachomon yelled back, "Let's do this!"

"BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION!" They called out in unison, "TAWAMON!"

"IT'S GO TIME GUILE" Jake shouted, "LET'S CONVERT THESE DEMONS INTO OBLIVION!"

"About time you said that" Guile replied with a smile. Jake nodded.

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE" They called out together, "GALLANTMON!" After everyone else biomerged, (Gallantmon, Rosemon, Beelzemon, BlackMagickomon, SyberTigermon, Sakuyamon, everyone took to the skies to battle the Devilmon.

"You are OUTTA HERE" Vic/Tawamon shouted, "TAWA FIRE!"

"Say hello to the final resting place of your demon souls" Jake/Gallantmon cried out, "THE OBLIVION OF HELL, SHIELD OF THE JUST!"

"TAKE DOWN TIME" Addie/SyberTigermon shouted out, "SYBER TIGER CLAWS"

"I'm going to make you burn so badly, that you'll never recover" Rika/Sakuyamon shouted, "DRAGON HELIX"

"NOT POSSIBLE" The Devilmon all shouted, "HOW CAN YOU ALL BE THIS STRONG, THIS FAST?"

"Not sure" Guile/Gallantmon snarled, "But you are DONE"

"I promised I'd send you to oblivion, and we did" Jake/Gallantmon mumbled darkly, "BEGONE"

"Don't ever darken this island with your sick evil" Vic/Tawamon shouted, "GET OUT OF HERE"

"DIE AND STAY DEAD" Rika/Sakuyamon growled

"SAY BYE-BYE" Addie/SyberTigermon yelled to the deleting Devilmon.

"WE'LL BE BACK" The apparent leader yelled, "WE'LL BE BACK, AND YOU'LL PAY!!!!"

"We await that day," Almost everyone said in unison, without thinking as the last of the Devilmon were deleted.

After the team dedigivolved, they were met by cheers and applause from everyone else. "YOU GUYS DID IT" Taichi shouted, "WE HAVE GOT TO PARTY ON BEHALF OF THIS"

"Calm down Taichi" Ryou laughed, "Let's all go to bed for the night…"

"But.." Taichi started to protest.

"We can party in the morning" Ryou grinned.

"Sweet" Vic smiled, "I could use a good party"

"You guys had one just two days ago" Robert replied snottily, leaning against a tree.

"Lighten up Robert" Jake muttered shaking his head, "Maybe if you'd participated in that battle more, you'd know that we could all use this party"

"Ugh" Robert said in a disgusted tone, "You ALL think that way?" Almost everyone nodded, except Guile.

"Well" Robert grinned and winked at Guile, "Except for Guile over there" Guile recoiled at the wink. And at that point, they all noticed the glowing aura around each others bodies.

"Wow" Vic commented, "Cool"

"What the heck is going on?!" Robert asked, annoyed.

"No clue, but if I had to guess, GAH" Jake fell to the ground, holding his head.

"What the, GAH" Everyone else dropped to their knees and held their heads"

"I think it has something to do with the Bio….mer…ging" Jake mumbled before blacking out along with everyone else.

When everyone came to, it was in a weird crystal room. "Huh?" Vic asked, "Where are we?"

"No clue" Jake said, then looked up and saw a man dressed in all white robes and pointed, "Maybe he can tell us"

"That I can" The old man said

"Then what is going on?" Kris asked.

"You were brought here, to be given special powers" The man said, "You and your partners need them, but you especially"

"EH?" Jake asked puzzled.

"I'm going to give you and your partners the ability to use magic with the palms of your hands, or paws" The man said.

"Sweet" Vic replied.

"Indeed" The old man said, "The others will be getting their powers shortly, now hands in the middle" Everyone put their hands out, and after a bunch of freaky lights went off and flew into their bodies, the process was complete.

"Until you use a new ability once" The old man cautioned, "You'll only be able to use these during special times, important to you"

"What's up with the seals on our palms?" Tachomon asked.

"Yeah, mine itches a bit" Guile complained.

"It's the Digimagis DraImperius" The old man explained.

"I see" Jake said, suddenly being pulled back by some weird force, "Whoa, what's going on?"

"Your returning to your side now" The man said.

"Wait" Guile cried out, "What's your name?"

"My name is…Shinkenjin Runefire" He responded as everyone floated away, waving, "And I'm sure we'll meet again, sooner than you think"

"I think they're coming to," Jyou said, standing over all the fallen tamers.

"Ugh, that was….interesting" Vic mumbled rubbing his head.

"What happened?" Ryou asked.

"We were transported to this weird crystal room" Jake replied, "And given these things called the Digimagis DraImperius, it's a type of seal, by this guy named Shinkenjin Runefire"

"We've heard of him" Ryou said, "He's a good guy that fights on our side and helps us, he told us we'd be getting those powers ourselves one day"

"That's what he told us" Guile and Tachomon spoke almost at once, eyes wide with wonder, "That you would all get powers too in just a short amount of time"

"And that we'd meet him again" Vic replied, "Sooner than we thought"

"That's a lot of information to process" Taichi said staring" Ryou nodded.

"You guys could still use some sleep after that" Ryou added, "We don't have much more to talk about anyway, so why don't you guys get some sleep and we'll talk again in the morning, it's pretty late"

"Thanks Ryou" Everyone said in unison again, causing them all to laugh.

"Uh, your welcome?" Ryou sweat dropped slightly, to more laughing.

"Common guys" Kris said yawning, "Bedtime"

"YAY!" Guile yelled out and bolted for the cabin, with Jake running behind to catch up, "NAPPY TIME!"

"Some things will NEVER change" Jake laughed walking into the cabin just behind Guile, "And for that, I'm glad" Guile just smiled.

"Nappy time is fun" Guile commented with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, it is" Jake smiled, "By the way, why did Robert wink at you like you two had a big secret or something?"

"I don't know, I think he thinks we're friends" Guile shuddered.

"Ah, I see" Jake replied, "Well, it's okay for you two to be friends, just keep on your guard around him"

"It's not that" Guile replied shaking, "I got the sense that he wanted to do what he wanted to before to me"

"Well" Jake replied, "I won't allow it, he can't have it with someone who doesn't want it"

"Thanks Jakemon" Guile replied.

"Anytime" Jake replied with a laugh.

"These powers are going to be really cool" Guile replied excitedly, "I can't wait to see what we can do"

"Same here little bro" Jake replied, "But we have to be careful, these powers could be dangerous if used improperly"

"That's true" Guile replied, "Well, we're all pretty careful, right?"

"Except for Robert" Jake muttered.

"Except for Robert" Guile replied with a slight shudder, "Well, goodnight Jakemon"

"You too Guile" Jake replied, "Sleep well, and try not to think about Robert, ok?"

"Don't worry" Guile replied with a smile, "He can't get into my dreams"

"That's good" Jake laughed and hopped into bed to go to sleep for the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well, now that that's done, we can move onto part five

Guilmon: Ooh, part five, I love that part :D

Me: You love ALL the parts, cause you always are in them

Guilmon: That's true, (laughing), but also cause Mittenmon, you and my other digi-friends are in it too.

Me: Well at least you're not conceded

Guilmon: nods Please read and review everyone, while my tamer makes a bigger fool of himself :P

Me: GUILMON!

Guilmon: I'm teasing, I'm teasing, relax. XD

Me: GOOD XD

Me: Well, I'm going to get started writing the fifth, I'm open to any ideas anyone may have on how to make this fiction better, so if you have any, they'd be appreciated .

Guilmon: I'm going to go make popcorn so it'll be ready in time to hear the next chapter n.n

Me: Ok Guile n.n


	5. The Intolerability of Robert

Me: FINALLY, we make it to the fifth chapter in the series

Guilmon: I've been waiting for this for SO long :D

Me: Tell me about it, now let's get started

Guilmon: YAY (eats popcorn)

(Author's Note: I apologize for the action quotes that are messed up, the site isn't letting me input the shift8 to separate them out, in the future I shall try to be more careful, unless there are any suggestions as to how I can make it work and still make sense, they would be greatly appreciated . Ok, onto chapter 5)

( ) Actions (In non-Fiction areas only)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a few days since the midnight battle occurred and the new generation received the Digimagis DraImperius along with the ability to cast spells. After the party day, the tamers were sent out on a mission to the mountain region to locate a lost artifact that could help the tamers immensely. "Now, WHAT are we looking for again?" Robert asked annoyed as usual.

"We already told you" Vic said shaking his head, "The Diocea Matouri, a samurai/katana from the ancient times, used by the strongest fighters of the age, only one existed, so a struggle for power began"

"And that struggle for power led to the Unlimiter War, which ended up sparking the creation of the D-reaper program, to control the data and end the war" Jake added, "Which…didn't turn out so well for us"

"I just wanted to know what we were searching for" Robert replied disgusted, "Not the whole history of the 'artifact'"

"Then maybe you should stow it" Rika glared at him, "It's hard enough to go through this with little to no sugar without you whining the whole freaking way"

"Oh come on Rika" Vic said hugging her, "Calm down, it's alright"

"No it's not," Rika muttered.

"Yeah it is" Addie replied, then whispered a comment where Robert couldn't hear, "If we're lucky, maybe a cave-type Digimon will lay waste to him and we won't have to worry anymore" That got Rika laughing.

"Here's hoping" Jake grinned.

"He'd be fine if he wasn't so annoying" Grace muttered.

"What are you guys talking about?!" Robert demanded stomping over to them, "And why'd you leave ME out of it?!"

"No reason" Jake replied coolly, "We just had something to discuss, and as usual, you weren't close enough to hear it"

"Fine, ugh, whatever" Robert growled and stomped off deeper into the cave.

"He has GOT to get a life" Jake shook his head, "And learn not to butt into things that are none of his business"

"No kidding" Vic said, still holding Rika in his arms, trying his best to calm her down.

"Let go of me" She spun away, "You know I'm moody when I haven't had any sugar!"

"Ok, relax" Vic laughed weakly, "That's what good friends like us do, hug"

"I don't ever see Jake and Guilmon hug, and their good friends" Rika said giving Vic a weird look.

"That's not what I meant" Vic sweatdropped, "I meant that since you and I are like 'good friends' we're supposed to hug each other"

"Oh fine" Rika shook her head and allowed herself to be hugged again by Vic.

"That's better" Addie said

"Ooh, lovebirds" Guile teased.

"GUILMON!" Vic yelled out, blushing slightly.

"Sorry" Guile laughed.

"It's ok" Vic smiled, "I know you were kidding"

"Come on everyone" Siaarn yelled, "I want to explore the cave some more"

They walked for hours, through the tunneled halls of the mountain, at times coming out of caves and crossing the mountain out in the open. So it would figure, that they would set up camp just inside one of these breaches in the rock face. "Okay guys" Jake replied, "Let's rest here"

"Yeah" Vic replied, "I'm beat"

"Who'll keep watch then?" Grace asked.

"Ok, in order" Vic replied, "It'll go me, Rika, you, Addie, Kris, Chris, Tachomon, BlackGatomon, Renamon, Siaarn, Fluffy, Magknightmon, Floramon, Guilmon, Mittenmon, Robert, then Jake and we'll each take half hour shifts, sound good?"

"Sounds good to me" Jake laughed, "I'm lucky, the only one who gets straight sleep through the entire night"

"And I go near the end too, near mittens" Guile replied happily, pulling out his sleeping bag, "This'll be great, I can't wait!"

"Neither can I" Jake said, "Soon we'll have that katana in our possession and be able to terminate all evil"

"Nice thought to go to sleep on" Guile replied curling up inside his sleeping bag, "Night Jakemon"

"Night Guile" Jake replied with a smile as Guile fell asleep, "He's so cool, I'm glad I chose such a great Digimon"

"He is a good guy, I'll have to admit" Robert replied.

"Who asked you?" Jake replied.

"I asked myself" Robert replied snottily.

"Oh whatever" Jake replied and climbed into his sleeping bag, "Let's just get some freaking sleep"

"Night everyone" Vic called out around the cave.

"Night" Everyone replied.

"Goodnight" Robert replied, then muttered to himself with a sneer, "Yes…goodnight indeed"

All in all, the first part of the night went pretty uneventfully, Vic stayed up an extra shift and talked with Rika, Tachomon stayed up two extra shifts to talk to Renamon and when Mittenmon went onto her shift, Guilmon stayed up with her and kept her company, pretty uneventful, until just after Robert's shift ended and Jake's began…"Night Robert" Jake muttered sleepily as he walked from the cave into the outer areas of the cave.

"Yeah, have fun" Robert said with a smile as he walked into the cave.

"What was THAT about?" Jake wondered as he turned momentarily to watch Robert enter the cave before he turned back, shrugged, and jumped down to the waiting area.

"Such a beautiful night" Jake mumbled looking up at the stars, "I hope everyone got to see this" Back in the cave, Robert was finally making his move, he waited about ten minutes before getting out of bed and started over to his destination, Guilmon. "Now" He muttered, "Just stay quiet…"

"Sun's starting to rise" Jake murmured, looking at the sky, "I'm lucky, last watch, I get to watch the sun rise over the digital sky"

"Well" Robert muttered, "Here we go" He accidently stepped on Guilmon's tail, causing him to stir.

"Eh?" Guile looked up blearily at Robert, "Robert?"

"Shhhh" Robert shushed him, "I don't want Jake to hear, or to wake the others"

"What are you going to do?" Guile asked, still too asleep to figure it out himself.

"We're going to have a little fun" Robert answered with a dirty smile.

"Wha?!" Guile cried out shocked, now fully awake and aware of what Robert meant.

"I said to be quiet" Robert replied, "Don't you want to feel really good?"

"I wouldn't mind it Robert" Guile replied trying to back away and escape his sleeping bag prison, unfortunately, Robert was still somewhat on his tail, "Except I've already said, I'm not interested in doing that"

"Oh come on" Robert prodded, "You might like it"

"Jake talked to me about it" Guile protested, "He said it was my choice, and I'm not interested"

"Well Jake's not here now, now is he?" Robert replied with a sick smile.

"ROBERT!!!!!" Jake yelled from the entrance to the cave, "GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU PEDOPHILE"

"We were just playing" Robert complained.

"MY ASS YOU WERE" Jake screamed, "I SAID GET AWAY FROM HIM" Robert started to grab Guile by his arm and neck, preparing to make an escape attempt while kidnapping Guile, which caused Guile to cry out, partially from the pain of being half-strangled, partially from the realization of what Robert would do to him if he managed to get away. Then they noticed that Jake's Digimagis DraImperius started to glow.

"WITH THIS POWER, I SHALL PROTECT MY PARTNER" Jake called out, noticing it too, "GRAVITY FORCE"

"What the?!" Robert screamed as he got thrown from the cave, Jake following with Guile further back running to the edge.

"I warned you!" Jake shouted with fire in his eyes, "I WARNED YOU!"

"Help!" Robert screamed loudly, "He's trying to kill me for no reason!"

"Ugh" Vic complained rolling over in the cave, "Sounds like trouble"

"Yeah" Addie murmured, "Let's check it out"

"Sounds good to me" Siaarn mumbled, "Anything to get back to sleep"

"Have mercy!" Robert begged.

"You were given plenty of warning," Jake seethed, "You don't DESERVE mercy"

"Please"

"SILENCE!" Jake bellowed, palm glowing once again, "PYROSYBER"

"GAH!" Robert screamed in pain as a floating fire sword slashed him, "Help me!"

"You don't deserve help," Kris muttered jumping down with everyone else, "He finally made an attempt, didn't he?" Guile nodded, still shaken.

"Then it's time he died" Vic replied with a snarl, walking up behind Jake.

"I agree" Grace added, following suit.

"It's over for you" Addie said with a small growl as everyone else (including the Digimon) walked up behind Jake and put out their hands, harnessing the power of their Digimagis DraImperius'.

"COMBINDATION ATTACK" They all shouted out, "FUSION FIRE" Robert screamed in agony as he roasted in the intense fire, which only took a few minutes, after it was over Guile approached him with an unhappy look on his face.

"I trusted you Robert" Guile muttered with a sigh, "I wanted to actually be friends with you, I asked you not to betray that trust, but you did it anyhow"

"Guile, I never wanted to hurt you" Robert replied sadly, "I just wanted to help you experience a great feeling that…."

"SHUT UP" Guile cried, "PYROSPHERE." That was the end of Robert; his terminated data disintegrated and flew into digital space, never to be heard from again.

"I-I-I..killed a person" Guile stammered, "I'm horrible"

"No your not" Jake replied, hugging his Digimon, "You did what you had to do, he was going to rape you, remember?"

"I guess so…." Guile said looking down, "I guess I shouldn't be so worked up, after all, he treated me like I was dirt"

"I understand" Jake replied smiling, "You took a life, so you will feel guilty for a time, but remember, he would have taken so much more from you if you hadn't"

"I know" Guile replied, "Common, let's go"

"Ok" Jake nodded as he stood up along with Guile and joined the others, who were just as speechless.

"I'm glad we finally got rid of him" Vic muttered, "He had been warned way to many times, and was just too arrogant"

"I concur" Kris muttered.

"He needed to get with the program" Rika growled, "He never would have"

"This was inevitable" Addie replied, smiling weakly at Guile to try and make him feel better, "It was only a matter of time before stuff like this happened, I'm just so sorry that it had to be you that killed him"

"I know" Guile looked up, seeming somewhat happier, "It's okay"

"You sure you'll be okay?" Mittenmon asked worriedly, "We could probably stay here an extra day to let you recuperate, if you need to"

"Nah" Guile smiled, "I'll be fine"

"Well okay" Mittenmon said kindly, "But if you need rest, let us know, alright?"

"Will do" Guile said, sounding more cheerful by the minute.

"You sure your ready to leave this place?" Jake asked Guile, still a bit worried.

"Yes, I'm sure" Guile smiled, "Let's go"

"All right" Jake replied, falling into step with the others, Guile walking in step beside him.

"And Jake?" Guile mumbled.

"Yeah baby bro?" Jake responded, looking over at him.

"Thanks for saving me Jakemon" Guile smiled.

"Anytime, we're family, I had to do it, would have done it regardless of that" Jake said grinning, "By the way, is your tail okay? He had been putting all his weight on it."

"It's fine" Guile replied looking happily over at Jake, "Nothing a little bit of sleeping won't fix"

"Okay" Jake replied, "That's good bro, I'm just glad things fell the way they did, or I might not have been able to help you"

"No Jakemon, you'd have been able to" Guile says, "You and I have a special mental link, that's how you knew I was in danger, you'd have come for me and saved me all the same"

"You really think so?" Jake asked.

"I know it, we're bro's, that's what brothers do, you said that yourself" He replied.

"This is true" Jake responded, "Come on little bro, let's hurry up"

"YEAH!" Guile perked up with a smile and chased after Jake.

In a matter of hours, they had arrived at the gates to the room where the legendary Diocea Matouri was assumed to be held, plans were set to spend the night outside the gates so that everyone could keep strong during the likely battles the following morning. "Well, goodnight Guile-bro" Jake said with a smile, "We'll talk in the morning"

"Yeah" Guile replied before rolling over and falling asleep, "goodnight"

"Sleep well Addie" Jake smiled over at her from his sleeping bag.

"Thanks" She replied smiling back, "You too"

"Get some rest" Vic replied from where he stood.

"Thanks" Rika muttered already half-asleep, "You too when you finally get the chance"

"Ice-princess" Vic laughed under his breath and shook his head.

"Akiyama Jr." Rika muttered still half-asleep.

"Night Mittens" Guile replied, still coherent enough to mumble a reply.

"Sleep well Guilmon" She smiled over at him.

Other than the annoyance of having to wake up in shifts again and not getting straight sleep, the night went uneventfully. Each person actually seemed refreshed when the day dawned, better off at least than the state they'd been in the day before. "Good morning" Vic replied cheerfully getting some of the Digimon to help him fry up some bacon.

"You too" Jake muttered sleepily putting on his glasses, "SO today we go for the big one?"

"That's right" Vic replied, "Today's the day"

"Finally" Grace replied with a laugh, "I don't know how much longer I could have withstood Guilmon's snoring"

"Which one of us?" Fluffy asked shocked.

"Both" Grace replied laughing her head off.

"Uh, okay" Jake replied, "Let's..just..eat"

"Deal" Siaarn replied, giving Grace a slight look.

"What?" Grace replied laughing, "I was teasing"

"We know" Jake replied with a grin.

"Here here" Siaarn mimicked.

"Come on, fix up the grub" Kris complained, "I'm hungry"

"Okay, okay" Vic replied staring a bit as he held out the pan of bacon to each person in turn, and waited for them to finish.

"Mm" Guile hummed contentedly with the pieces of bacon in his mouth, "I think I like bacon"

"Wow Guile" Jake replied with a laugh, "You're like a breakfast Digimon, bread, bacon, peanut butter, and ice cream, it's so cool"

"Yeah YEAH" Guile replied, smiling happily.

After breakfast was over, it was time for the group to set off, so after fixing up the camp area, everyone was off again. It didn't take much time to reach the gate and get through it to the other side, and what everyone hoped to be, the hidden burial place of the Diocea Matouri. "This place is a bit creepy" Guile trembled.

"Don't be scared Guilmon" Mittenmon replied, nudging him with her nose.

"Yeah, Mittenmon, you're right" Guile replied, happy to just be talking with her.

"Guys?" Chris mumbled, "Hate to break up the love scene, but I think I just found it"

"Say what?" Kris replied, running over to look up, "Oh my….he's right"

"That was easier than expected" Vic muttered staring up at the sword sticking out of its pedistal, just a few feet ahead, "Way too easy"

"RARHHH" A giant Digimon came flying out of nowhere, letting out a load and angry roar, apparently not pleased with the fact that its home was being invaded.

"See?" Vic replied, reaching for his D-arc, "I told you"

"SkullGreymon, Skeleton-type Digimon, Ultimate Level, it's attacks are Dark Shot and Double Dark Shot" The female voice from the D-arc replied.

"Oh babi" Jake muttered, face faulting.

"Batter up" Vic replied with a nasty grin, "Tachomon, it's go time"

"Right" Tachomon yelled.

"You had the last one" Jake replied grinning, "This one's mine"

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE" He yelled out in unison with Guilmon, "GALLANTMON"

"You're not getting this one alone" Vic laughed as he and Tachomon shouted out, "BIOMERGE ACTIVATE……TAWAMON"

"Let's take this freak down one, two, three" Gallantmon (Jake) replied, "LIGHTNING JOUST"

"I concur" Tawamon (Vic) replied, "TAWA KICKS"

"You think you pathetic humans have the power to challenge me with your little renagade Digimon?" SkullGreymon asked, "Choke on this, DOUBLE DARK SHOT"

"What the?!" The two mega forms had just enough time to shout out before they were sent against the wall.

"That….hurt" Gallantmon (Jake replied).

"Jakemon?" Gallantmon (Guile) asked, "Why do I see stars?"

"Ugh" Gallantmon (Jake) just grunted shaking himself.

"Okie" Gallantmon (Guile) replied, "Stars gone"

"You okay Tacho?" Tawamon (Vic) asked.

"Just…fine" Tawamon (Tachomon) replied, "Let's finish this"

"You mean…use the secret power?" Gallantmon (Jake) asked.

"Exactly" Tawamon (Tachomon) replied as the mega got to his feet, and charged the ultimate before them.

"About time" Gallantmon (Jake replied)

"Back for more?" SkullGreymon screamed out, "DOUBLE DAR-"

"PHOENIX MODE" Tawamon and Gallantmon shouted out, utilizing the rare power and becoming the legendary phoenix forms for one single attack, this move, being rare, could only be used every now and then, making it perfect for the situation that they had found themselves in.

"What?" SkullGreymon cried out, "It's not possible, how could you two use such a powerful attack"

"We already told you" Gallantmon (Jake) replied, "We were going to win, and we did"

"I'll have my revenge" SkullGreymon replied as he deleted.

"We won, WE WON" Gallantmon (Guile) replied shouting out happily, loading their half of the data.

"Yep" Tawamon (Tachomon) replied, loading theirs.

"And finally" Addie commented from below, "The Diocea Matouri is ours"

And thus, the battle done, they retrieved the Diocea Matouri from its pedistal and returned to the base to report the good news, and the semi-bad news, that Robert had been laid to waste in combat. Since this was such a hard mission, upon their return, Ryou announced that they would all take an all-couples vacation to the digital beach, Taiora, Ryuki, Viika (Vic and Rika) Jaddie (Jake and Addie) and Guilens (Guile and Mittenmon), the whole gang, to begin immediately.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Well, there was the explosive first part to chapter five, we'll pick up later on during the couples party.

Guilmon: PHOENIX MODE, PHOENIX MODE YAAAAYYY!!!!!!!!!

Me: Shouldn't you be more excited about the couples vacation?

Guilmon: Oh, right. MITTENMON, MITTENMON YYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!

Me: Well, enjoy the next chapter, if you can please read and review , thanks everyone, and I hope your enjoying my story.


	6. Romantic Vacation

Me: And now, for chapter five, part two.

Guilmon: The super-fun romantic chapter.

Me: Enjoy everyone .

( ) Action (in non-fiction areas only)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole team had flown for days to get to the hidden location, everyone was getting tired, and a bit airsick to boot, but this was imperative to the vacation to get this far away, to prevent any possible attacks from rogue Digimon, or ones with vendettas against the tamers. "Jaaaakkkkeeee" Guile whined for the fifth time that day, "I'm tired, and I feel dizzy"

"Sorry bro" Jake said trying to smile, "We'll be there soon"

"I think I'm going to be sick" Siaarn called from the back.

"If it's water, feed the fodder, if its chunks, then over the side let it chuck" Kris replied with a laugh.

"That" Vic muttered, "Was one of the sickest things I've EVER heard"

"Now I think I'M going to be sick," Guile muttered.

"You know," Ryou mumbled from further up with a slight smile, "You guys whine A LOT"

"We try" Addie responded with a grin.

"We're getting close" Koushiro called back, "Give or take, about fifteen, maybe twenty minutes"

"Breaker breaker" Chris replied, "We have confirmation"

Rika snorted, "You're crazy"

"Well, well, well" Vic said with a grin, "Right little ray of sunshine we have here aye?"

"JERK" Rika declared, punching Vic's arm.

"Ouch" Vic cried out, rubbing his shoulder, "I was kidding"

"I know" Rika blinked, "I did it because I felt like it"

"Like Icequeen, like Iceprincess" Ryou laughed, causing both Ruki and Rika to blush slightly.

After the time limit had elapsed, and they arrived on the small beach, everyone seemed to be in a less vicious mood, as they prepared the party, there were even a few jokes cracked between everyone. The island structure was simple enough, from the air it could be seen that it had a small region for almost everything, and a small offshore volcano on the other side of where the tamers would be staying. The beach that they were on consisted of a bit of lava rock, washed up from the other side, plenty of digital palm trees, and of course, lots of sand. To be more brief, the beach was a typical tropical paradise. Once the sun had set, everyone got out the food and drinks and started the music for what would probably be the most romantic night any of them would have for quite a while. "Okay" Taichi called out from across the area, "Everything's set, start the music"

"Right then" Ryou replied activating the automated DJ, then jumping down to start dancing.

"Let's dance" Jake replied, smiling at Addie and extending his hand for her to take.

"Sure, why not?" She replied with a laugh, taking his hand as he led her out onto the dance floor.

"Care to dance?" Vic asked Rika.

"Hmm" Rika muttered, then slapped Vic, "Sure, let's go"

"Okay…" Vic replied as they went out onto the dance floor.

"Let's dance" Taichi grinned at Sora.

"You have GOT to get better pick-up lines than that, but sure" Sora laughed as she let Taichi lead her out onto the dance floor.

"Shall we?" Ryou asked Ruki, blushing slightly.

"Might as well, I don't have anything better to do" Ruki replied, blushing also, and allowed Ryou to lead her out onto the floor.

"Can we dance?" Guile asked Mittenmon, blinking at her.

"SURE" Mittenmon cried out, grabbing Guile and pulling him onto the dance floor.

"YAY" Guile called out as he was pulled along like so many others around them were.

And so the couples started to dance, each one with their respective dancing partners, getting the rare chance to enjoy themselves. Arm in arm they danced through the night, smiling and laughing the whole way. "This is really great" Vic replied, looking at Rika.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" She replied, stunned into kindness by the evenings' events.

"So magical" Jake replied looking up at the sky.

"No kidding" Addie replied following his gaze.

"Your really pretty tonight" Guile replied, then added, "Of course, your pretty every night"

"Awww" Mittenmon blushed and hugged him, "That's soo sweet"

"Thanks" Guile replied.

"You dance good," Siaarn said, blinking at Fluffy.

"You mean I dance well?" Fluffy asked, smirking.

"Not you too" Siaarn laughed, "Everyone is correcting my grammar tonight."

"No, just me" Fluffy replied with a laugh.

"How you feeling?" Ryou asked Ruki.

"I'm fine, you?" She answered in her usual, semi-blunt tone.

"I'm fine too" Ryou responded.

"I'm having a great time," Takato murmured.

"Me too" Juri responded, her head on his shoulder.

"Such a great night" Jake whispered to himself, "I wonder how Guile is doing…Guile?"

"Hmm?" Guile answered, looking over at him.

"Everything going okay?" Jake questioned.

"Everything's PERFECT Jakemon" Guile replied happily, as he nuzzled Mittenmon.

"You guys know" Kris joked around a giant doughnut, "You should eat some of the food too, it's really good"

"We'll inhale something later, dance now Kris" Vic laughed.

"Okay Vic" Kris grinned, "Your loss"

"That's right my loss" Vic snickered.

"You want anything?" Jake asked Addie.

"Nah, I'm fine, but you can have something if you want it" She replied with a smile.

"I'll be okay," Jake answered.

"How about you?" Guile asked Mittenmon.

"Girumon keeki?" she asked him blinking. (Guilmon cake for those of you who don't know n.n)

"YAH, LET'S GET SOME OF THAT!!!!" Guile cried out happily, "must…eat….Girumon keeki…"

"He's so nuts about food," Jake laughed.

"Mittenmon is too" Addie replied, "They make a good couple"

"Like you an' me" Jake smiled, hugging her.

"Yes, like you and me" Addie replied hugging him back.

All around them, everyone was deeply into the night, hugging each other and dancing to the songs being played by the DJ, just so happy to be near one another, even if it was for only a few nights. The dancing went on for hours, as did the romance, only when the sun finally rose in the sky at about five in the morning, did they finally call it a night and retire to their beds to be rested up for later on that day, when the party would continue and so would the romantic air of the island.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: GAH, short chapter, (bows), I'm sorry, I'm sorry everyone, please forgive me.

Guilmon: Relax Jakemon, they like your fictions, they'll forgive you.

Me: O.O, I guess…Anyway everyone, I truly do hope you liked the second half of chapter five, I'm not that good at writing romance fictions, but hey, I'm not good at writing fictions PERIOD XD.

Guilmon: Well, since Jake forgot, please Read and Review if you'd like to, opinions are always open n.n

Jake: Yes, and given my bit of feedback, I'm going to start writing a prequel to this, telling the stories of the new teams' past, and how they made it to the digital world. Enjoy that and the sixth part, seventh if you want to be technical, until then, enjoy the fiction n.n.


	7. The Dark Uprising

Me: Time for a big one, this chapter will reveal quite a bit more about the darker side of things

Guilmon: A creepy, nasty dark side, I don't like it .

Me: This is true

Guilmon: Just start the fiction and get it over with L

( ) Action (In non-fiction areas only)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TIME TO FINISH HIM OFF GUILE" Jake shouted, "CARD SLASH, HORN OF DESOLATION ACTIVATE"

"Here we go" Guile yelled, "HORN OF DESOLATION"

"NO" Darklizardmon shouted, deleting, "I'LL RETURN"

"In your wildest dreams and over our dead bodies" Vic smirked.

"YEAH" Ryou shouted, "Even if you were nothing but a pathetic light-weight"

"Every bit counts" Addie chimed in, laughing.

"Too true" Ryou nodded, "Common, we're out of here guys"

"Okay" Everyone cheered, walking off.

"Hmm?" Jake pondered as he noticed something lying in the ground, "What's this?"

"Common Jakemon" Guile cheered, "Let's go"

"Okay, coming" Jake replied, picking up and pocketing the card, after a quick glance, "Hmm, 1400 attack 1300 defense, this is an eternal courage looking card, but what's it doing here", then ran off.

Things had been going in an interesting direction since the death of Robert and the celebration party, more Digimon showed their heads, and stranger things seemed to be occurring, behind everyone's back, the card was the latest strange thing to happen to the group, and was brought to everyone's attention when they returned to camp, along with the other "oddities" that had been occurring around the digital domain.

"Very interesting, but what could it mean?" Ryou asked.

"Good question" Addie murmured, "You tell me then we'll both know"

"Any ideas?" Ryou muttered.

"One" Jake replied, "We've got psychotic, demon slime on our tails again, and they've given their digi-warriors cards of themselves to psyche us out?"

"Anything's possible" Vic perked up.

"True, true" Ryou muttered.

"Then let's not worry about it until later" Addie laughed.

"Right" Jake chimed in, "Nothing to worry about, until we know more"

"So what's our plan now?" Siaarn asked.

"We go to sleep and find buried treasures of our mind?" Kris asked.

"Sure, why not" Ryou laughed, "You guys have a big day tomorrow, you've got to go meet the new tamer at the forest where you guys came in"

"All right then" Jake laughed, "Let's get some sleep, we got work in the morning"

"HEY" Vic laughed, "THAT'S MY LINE"

"Too much talkie not enough nappy" Guile whined.

"Too true" Mittenmon chimed in.

"You guys are nuts" Everyone laughed.

"NO WE ARENT" They yelled.

"Then let's go" Chris muttered, going to the cabins.

"All right then" Siaarn muttered, "I guess that settles that"

"Yep" Jake replied walking into the cabin as well.

"Wait for me" Guile shouted, bounding after him, getting a laugh out of everyone again.

The night didn't have many disturbances, other than hearing the water as the others had to repeatedly go into the bathroom, which seemed to wake Guile up every single time it happened, and he had gotten quite used to moaning and groaning about the noise and his highly sensitive ears and light-sleeping disorder. The next day, after a big meal, the group left for the forest.

"On the road again" Siaarn sang, "Happy to be on the road again"

"Ugh, not that song again" Jake started laughing.

"You're all nuts" Rika muttered.

"Where the heck did that come from?" Addie laughed.

"I don't know, just felt like it" Rika replied.

"Whatever" Vic laughed, "Let's just keep going"

"Yeah" Guile murmured, "I love this place"

"You told us already" Kris blinked.

"I know" Guile said, "I'm just enjoying the Robert-free time I get to spend here"

"You'll get it for the rest of your life" Jake laughed.

"Yep, cause that freak isn't ever coming back" Addie smiled.

"Yep, we smoked that freak" Chris added.

"Hey guys" Jake muttered bluntly, "I think we're here"

Everyone stopped in the clearing, waiting for the new tamer to arrive, so that the introductions could be made, after about five minutes, the group saw a light in the sky.

"Here she is" Siaarn announced.

"Duh" Rika muttered.

"Well, I hope she's friendly" Vic laughed.

"Yeah" Tachomon and Guile said in unison.

"Oh no, here comes the drop!" The new tamer yelled. The person appeared to be a girl, about sixteen years old, with brown hair, and brown eyes, "Ouch"

"Are you alright?" Addie asked as she helped the girl up.

"Yes, I'm fine" She replied, "And by the way, the name is Hana Kamiya"

"Interesting" Jake mumbled, "Same last name of Taichi and Hikari from the show in America"

"I know" Hana replied.

"So anyhow" Vic said cheerfully, "Let's introduce you to the others and ourselves, I'm Victor Hunter"

"And I'm Addie Tridier" Addie chimed in

"This is Grace Lombardo, Grace Hsiao/Rika Nonaka, she took the character's name because she liked her attitude"

"Hey" Both Grace's replied.

"I'm Jacob/Jake Murphy" Jake said.

"I'm Kristopher" Kris blinked

"And I'm Chris" Chris added.

"My name is Siaarn" Siaarn replied in her usual, interesting drawl.

"Well" Hana replied, "Very nice to meet all of you"

"You too" Vic replied "And…GET DOWN"

It was about then when a dark shape flew down from the sky, nailing both Hana and Vic square in the chest, the dark figure morphed slightly when it hit Hana, then took off again as quickly as it had come.

"What was that?" Chris yelled out angrily.

"I got enough time to get a good look at it" Jake murmured, "Even with glasses it was obvious"

"So?" Kris asked, "What was it?"

"Have you ever heard the term, for the light, there is also darkness?" Jake asked.

"Yes, all the time" Kris nodded.

"That thing was a fusion of all of us, I saw bits from everyone, I can't tell you how I know, I just do" Jake replied.

"You know?" Rika said, "I felt it too, how about everyone else?" Everyone nodded.

"It's an evil being, made from bits of us, like a twisted, human Kimeramon" Chris muttered.

"Then it must be stopped" Hana shouted with conviction.

"I'm going to like working with her" Guile laughed, "She's dedicated"

"Where's my Digimon by the way?" Hana asked.

"Right here" a Digimon popped out, "I'm Catamon, nice to meet you"

"You too" Hana smiled, hugging Catamon.

"Okay, while you two get to know each other on the way back" Addie smiled, "We'll figure out what we've learned from that person so far, by just his appearance"

"Or hers" Rika said

"Or hers" Addie agreed.

"Okay, let's go" Hana cheered, following everyone out, to return to base.

"So" Ryou said, "Let me get this straight, you were attacked by a floating clone of all of you, how do you know?"

"Because I watched it change when it touched Hana" Jake replied.

"I see" Ryou nodded, "Can you describe the parts you saw?"

"I noticed his hair was messed up in an area, he had a scar there, a trait of mine" Jake said, "He appeared to have Addie's eyes, Vic's hair, Rika's style of attacking, Chris' jawline, Kris' physical features, and Grace's hairstyle, and Siaarn's uh, teeth"

"And this can't be a coincidence?" Ryou muttered.

"Hey, anything's possible" Jake replied, "It just seems like too much of a match for me"

"Then what'd it take from Hana?" He asked.

"Looked like it took Hana's nose" Jake replied.

"I see" Ryou answered, "Well, looks like you guys have your work cut out for you"

"Yep" Hana walked in, sporting a very hyper Catamon on her shoulders, "Catamon seems to like Monodramon"

"Well now" Kris laughed, "That DOES appear to be a problem" Everyone laughed.

(Elsewhere)

"So" A voice said, "Did you get it?"

"Yes master" Another figure responded, "All the living members of the new team are now a part of me"

"And of the dead one?" The first asked.

"We're working on him" The other one answered, "Don't worry, project Chawakening will commence perfectly, and succeed, just like you predicted it would"

"Good, good" The first answered, "Just watch out that they don't figure out what the cards represent"

"Yes" The second one muttered, "They're all sharp, very smart people, that Ryou Akiyama has trained them well in such a short amount of time"

"So I've heard" The first muttered, "They already took out the DarkLizardmon and retrieved the first card"

"It won't matter" The second one said, "Even if they DO figure out the secret, they wont be able to stop us"

"Hey, guys" A third figure walked in, "He's ready"

"Good" The first two replied, walking into a room as equally darkened as the first, "Is this it?"

"Yes" The third said, activating a machine, opening a pod-looking device, then continued amongst the raising steam, "Here is the first step toproject Chawakening, the fallen one has been restored, and will fight again, we've even gotten him another digimon with which to fight"

"The perfect plan" The first said, "They all think that they're safe, but they won't even see him coming"

"How are you feeling my boy?" The second one asked.

"In perfect shape for revenge" A VERY familiar sounding voice uttered, "Look out Tamers, I'm coming for you"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: So, how is it?

Guilmon: Very good, but still creepy

Me: Thanks, I know

Guilmon: Yep, well, stay tuned to the next piece of the adventure

Me: Right n.n


	8. Enter: Vengance of the Duelist

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything associated with it, most of the cards I use are cards I made up and hopefully do not exist, if they do then usually it'll be quite obvious which ones I use from the actual card game, but I do not own any writes to the show or cards, so please don't sue me!.

Me: Finally, time for the next phase in our story.

Guilmon: Yeah, I've been waiting to hear this part

Me: Very interesting things are about to occur for everyone

Guilmon: No kidding, I wonder what will become of the foes?

Me: Crushed, under the iron weight of the tamers

Guilmon: Yeah!

( ) Action (In non-fiction areas only)

"Take him down NOW" A voice screamed.

"As you wish," A second figure replied lunging at a creature in front of them, "CYFER DESOLATION"

A scream of agony, then silence. "That was some good work" The first figure replied, "One hit, you're getting much better"

"Thank you" The second replied, "But don't get any weird ideas"

"You're the one who puts those ideas in my head" The first shot back, with a devilish grin, "Now come on and finish up, I'm sure the others are wondering where we are"

"Right" The second blinked, focused momentarily and then followed.

Meanwhile, about fifty feet up in the trees, with their power masked so that they could not be detected. "OKAY, I'M NOT LIKING THAT" Jake muttered through gritted teeth.

"No kidding, one shot" Vic shook his head, "I'm flipping out here, and I'M the strong one"

"Why don't we report back?" Addie asked, "BEFORE we get caught by that thing?"

"I concur," Hana, muttered from a higher branch, "I've seen enough"

"Well, they're gone" Jake growled, "Let's get out of here, anyone want to do the honors?"

"You can if you'd like" Kris mumbled.

"Right" Jake replied, "KARDO SLASH, ULTRA DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

"Guilmon digivolve to…….WARGROWLMON" Guile shouted out.

"Wait!" Jake shouted, "You're supposed to jump off the branch first"

"Oh, sorry" Guile blinked, and flew into the air, "All aboard?"

Everyone climbed onto Wargrowlmon's back and returned to the base, giving Ryou an in-depth explanation of what had gone down out in the forest region. Needless to say, he wasn't pleased. "HE WHAT!" Ryou screamed.

"You heard us" Addie mumbled, "One shot"

"Well" Ryou sweatdropped, "That is definitely not good"

"We thought you'd agree" Kris replied blinking.

"Oh, by the way" Ryou commented, "Yamaki would like a word with all of you, he is in the other room"

"All right" Vic said, walking forward with the others following close behind.

"Good afternoon" Yamaki replied in his normal, secret agent type voice as everyone filed into the room, it wasn't the largest room in the digital complex, just big enough for rapid meetings where one could get in and out quite quickly. "Hello Yamaki" Jake replied, "What do you want?"

"I have information about those thugs you guys have ran into," Yamaki said.

"Oh really?" Siaarn asked, "Mind filling us in then?"

"Certainly, sit down" Yamaki replied, continuing once everyone had found a seat. "We located a complex about fifty miles from the desert region. They seem to be operating out of it as a kind of stronghold, but by far this is not their true fortress, we have maps and equipment to allow you guys to stage something HUGE there, first off though, stealing some information, so we can learn more about them, think you can all handle it?"

"You bet" Vic grinned, "We can handle it"

"Common then" Addie shouted, "Off we go!"

"Right!" Kris added in.

"Hmm…" Jake paused momentarily at the table, fingering it, before grabbing up Yamaki's lighter and stuffing it in his pocket and following everyone else out.

Their mission was clear, it was time to go raid the base of their new foes, just one interesting thing seemed to be their foe could take on multiple evil forms, what was worse was they'd found a way to bring the evil terror back from the dead. Meanwhile, at the base…

"Good work kid" A mysterious figure spoke over the video screen, "You've grown strong in these past few days"

"So don't you think its time I stopped being told I was a kid?" The second asked.

"Don't get cocky," The voice continued, "WE'RE the ones who brought you back from the dead and gave you a digimon that didn't know your past, and was willing to become evil"

"Whatever" The second retorted, "Just tell me what my next assignment is"

"Simple, it is time to prove your loyalty to us" The voice replied, "I want you to go find and kill the one who killed you"

"Easier said than done!" The second shot out, suddenly frightened, "That kid, is vicious, and his digimon is worse!"

"You're kidding me right?" The voice said with no emotion, "That KID, is almost a bigger softy than his digimon, they COULDN'T be a threat to someone who's grown as powerful as you have"

"You don't know what its like" The second sighed, "To be roasted by fireballs until you die, with your heart torn out"

"And you don't know what its like to be pierced by pure divine energy from an angel digimon" The voice was growing angry, "Until you do, I suggest you don't make any threats, UNDERSTAND BASTIDAS!"

"Yes sir.." Robert's voice was barely above a whisper.

While this was going on, there were some more interesting things happening with the others on the trail.

"WHYYY DON'T YOU LIKEE MEEEEE" Jake complained.

"Because you're an annoying gogglehead" Rika blinked.

"I'm NOT EVEN WEARING MY GOGLES RIGHT NOWWWW" Jake whined.

"So?" Rika smirked, "Once a gogglehead, always a gogglehead"

"You're not nice" Jake pouted.

"I know" Rika grinned devilishly, "Now go back to your partner, I'm sure he'll go goo-goo for you"

"NOOO" Jake cried out, "HE'S goo-goo for YOUR Renamon now"

"This must be very embarrassing for you Jake" Vic grunted, "Me an' Tachomon are standing RIGHT BEHIND YOU"

"MEEEP" Jake shouted and jumped into a shrub

"OWWWWW" A voice came from it, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Who are you!" Jake screamed jumping from the bush.

"The Name is Allison Franchi, now kindly apologize for squishing Patamon," The girl said.

"Sorry" Jake mumbled.

"That's better" The female Patamon rose up from the bushes and landed on Monodoramon's head, "Ooooh, you're a cutie!"

"Um..thanks?" Monodoramon replied blushing.

"And your cute too" Allison replied coming over to Ryou.

"Um..thanks?" Ryou mimicked, blushing also.

"Easy there Ryou" Vic teased, "Don't melt on us too easily"

"I'M NOT MELTING" Ryou blushed brightly.

"Surrrreeeeeeeee" Vic drew out his sentence with a smirk.

"Let's just…keep moving" Jake muttered sweatdropping.

"WHO DIED AND MADE YOU LEADER GOGGLEHEAD!" Rika shouted.

"Vic did" Ryou mumbled, still blushing madly.

"I..uh..uh-oh" Vic mumbled, "Time to run" and with that, he took off.

"Like I said.." Jake sweatdropped again, "Let's keep moving"

"Fine" Rika muttered, "I hate you, you know"

"Yes, I know" Jake replied, walking "I love you too Rika-chan"

"WATCH IT MISTER" She yelled, "Or I'll beat you until your redder than your dino!"

"My Dino?" Jake replied innocently, then grinned "I thought he was Renamon's dino"

"HEY" Guile shouted blushing.

"Relax" Jake said, "You know I love ya!"

"YOUR SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME DORK!" Rika yelled.

"I thought you hated me" Jake replied grinning.

"I..er..YEAH, I DO HATE YOU!" Rika shouted, blushing slightly.

"Gotcha!" Jake winked and ran off.

"Yeah…well…YOUR LUCKY VIC WAS TOO PREOCCUPIED WITH GETTING KILLED BY RYOU TO CATCH YOU PULLING THAT" Rika replied, trying to save face.

"And YOU are lucky I don't come back there and kiss that hot cheek of yours" Jake called from the front laughing.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU" Rika shouted.

"Baby…" Jake grinned, "THAT'S what I'm countin' on"

"YOU LITTLE MAGGOT" Rika yelled.

"Until death do we part hon" Jake snorted.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She yelled.

"Reiterating my point, you really are quite redundant Rika" Jake smirked.

"I'LL HURT YOU" She screamed.

"But first you'll have to beat me into submission" Jake smirked.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Rika shouted.

"I'm not little" Jake smirked.

"YOU-YOU" Rika's face flushed.

"You little slice of beefcake?" Jake grinned.

"I'LL MAKE YOU HURT" Rika screamed.

"That's the point hun" Jake laughed.

"STOP HITTING ON ME" Rika yelled.  
"This close to gettin' to score, your kidding" Jake giggled.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD" Rika shouted.

"May I rest in pieces, in your heart" Jake laughed and ran off.

"Finally, some peace" Ryou sweatdropped.

"You're silly, I like you" Patamon laughed, playing with Monodoramon's ears.

"Umm, I like you too?" Monodoramon stared up cross-eyed at Patamon.

"Your SOOOOOO cute" Patamon yelled hugging his head.

"Ryou….help me!" Monodoramon complained.

"I would.. Except I'm dealin' with a "problem" of my own" Ryou smirked at Allison.

"Gotta love you Ryou" Allison giggled hugging Ryou.

"Let's just..get on with it" Vic sighed from the front, now content that Ryou wouldn't kill him.

"Yes..let's" Jake sweatdropped.

"Ohhh, Rejecteddd!" Allison whispered to Hana, Hana nodded.

As they continued up the trail, they soon found themselves emersed into the trees towards the encampment, there were those plotting their downfall, inside of a higher fortress.

"So, it is agreed" The young child said, "I deliver you that brat, and you give me the next crystal?"

"Why again do you want the crystal?" A man in black asks.

"Because" The younger one replied, "I already explained it to you, to open the gates of pandemonium and chaos upon the digital world and earth, I plan on desolating the barriers"

"And this will help HOW?" The voice boomed.

"War generals will use digimon to their own vices, human nature is selfish and greedy" The child spoke, "They'll bring about the end of the world"

"And why do you want to help us?" The voice shouted.

"I have my own score to settle with the little jerk" The child muttered, "I'll never forget what happened back there"

FLASHBACK

"I summon Magistrate Palidin in attack mode" Jake shouts. (ATK: 2750/DEF: 2500) "Now I'll use my new card to put an end to hibernating demon dragon (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2400), but since your in defense mode, it'll be okay"

"Wrong bookie" Derek shouts back, "I pay 1000 LP to activate the special effect of my hibernating demon dragon, and summon his full-on form, the regular demon dragon (ATK: 3500/DEF: 2700) in attack mode, your lucky its still your turn!"

"Yes, lucky" Jake sneers, "I place one card face down, and end my turn"

"Fine" Derek growls, drawing his card, "I'll attack, nothing you can do can stop me anyway!"

"Wrong again Derek, that's not like you" Jake chuckles, "I flip my face down card, meet Illusion of Magic, a quick play magic card that let's me pick ANY card I want to change it to, as long as the card is a magic card as well!"

"Ohh babiii" Derek's smile dropped off his face.

"I use it to play dragonic fusion!" Jake commands, "Merging the eye of Timius, the Fang of Kritius, and the Claw of Harmos together, to form DIVINE DRAGON!" (ATK: 5000/DEF: 5000, special effect: When summoned, remove the top 5 cards of your deck from play, and add them as equip cards to Divine Dragon, adding atk and def where required, and treating magic and trap as unused cards that don't take up field space)

"NOT HIM" Derek shouted.

"Yep" Jake replies, "And after the changes, he gets to redirect your attack using one of his quick play magic cards, forced refire, and the monsters, turns out there were four, raise his attack power all the way up to 12000, countered against your 3500, that's 9500, 1500 more than 8000, you'd be beaten even if you hadn't taken a single life point loss this entire duel"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Derek shouted, "How could you BEAT me, YOU'RE not even in my league"

"When you work hard, and don't try to claim to be God, when your not even the savior" Jake smiles, "Luck tends to fall to your side"

"Get lost Derek" Jake snarled, "You already betrayed me, you stole from me, and you almost ruined my life, I'm usually a forgiving guy, but you don't deserve it, your way too arrogant"

"I'LL GET YOU BACK!" Derek screamed, "I'LL DO IT, I SWEAR I WILL"

END FLASHBACK

"So you want to attack him for revenge eh?" The voice cackled, "PERFECT"

"Exactly" Derek gave a nasty grin, "I plan on making him pay for every single thing he's ever done to me"

"Good, good" The voice replied.

"Just one question" Derek blinked.

"Shoot then boy" The voice boomed.

"Why do you want Jake, he's small fish" Derek said, "Wouldn't it be better to take out Vic, or someone?"

"Because" The voice replied, "He killed Robert, rather his uppity reptile did, so as long as he exists, he's a constant threat, remove him and domination is certain!"

"This sounds like a job Robert should do by himself" Derek sweatdropped.

"He's not up to the task" The voice replied, "He wants you to do it"

"Jake once mentioned to me he always did things like this" Derek growled.

"He does, now get to it, Jake won't kill himself you know" The voice replied.

"Yes sir" Derek mumbled, before running to one of the rooms.

Meanwhile, the group had made it to the outer reaches of the base, and were preparing to scale the large metallic walls and break into the main complex.

"I really hope your right about this dude" Jake mumbled, climbing to the top.

"You're doubting me Jake?" Koushiro's voice came over the communication's port, "I'm insulted"

"I'll bet you are" Jake laughed.

"You'd win that bet" Koushiro responded coolly, taking the bait.

"Okay" Jake laughed, "I trust your know-how"

"You'd better" Koushiro snickered.

"Or what?" Jake joked, "You'll make the fence shock me?"

"Exactly" Koushiro replied, typing something causing just enough power to flow to the fence to give Jake a small shock.

"WAH" Jake shouted, "Okay, okay, I'll stop teasing!"

"That's better" Koushiro chuckled.

"Ouuch" Jake muttered rolling over the fence, "Okay, my turn, I'm a stealth-type, so I can crack the code in this base"

"It wants a password" Ryou called from the door.

"That shouldn't be difficult" Vic came over, "Knowing Robert, he wouldn't imagine ANYBODY could make it this far"

"So the password?" Ryou repeated.

"Robelze" Addie muttered.

"Identity confirmed, welcome in new agents" The computer said.

"Pity you'll be leaving us so soon!" A voice yelled, hitting a switch.

"WHAT THE FREAK?" Siaarn yelled before falling into the trap door and onto a slide.

"NOT COOL" Giruie squeaked as he fell.

"DOUBLE THAT" Rika yelled rolling onto a slide.

"HANG ON!" Jake shouted grabbing the side and extending his leg to anyone who could grab on.

"MEEEEEP" Giruie squeaked again gripping his leg tightly.

"STUPID GOGGLEHEAD!" Rika yelled plummeting below.

"I'LL FIGURE SOMETHING OUT, HANG ON!" Jake called.

"YOU'D BETTER" Kris called up.

After a few moments the platform leveled off leaving a slight elevator which Jake and Giruie were dropped upon.

"Congradulations!" A voice chirped from above, "You fell into my trap"

"I know that voice" Jake muttered as the platform raised.

"Follow my voice" The person called.

"Anything to shut you up" Jake rolled his eyes.

"Is it a trap?" Giruie asked softly.

"Of course" Jake replied, "But I know this one, nothing we can't handle"

"Then hurry up" The voice said in a singsong tone.

"Okay?" Jake rolled his eyes again walking down the hall and through a set of double doors, Giruie close behind.

"WELCOME TO MY LAIR" The voice cackled…And the doors all shut and locked, "Stay awhile, in fact, stay for life!" And the person shot something at Giruie.

"OWWIE!" Giruie whined as the dart hit. As it took effect, his eyes dilated slightly and he got somewhat woozie, "I..feel…funny"

"Then my hypno-dart took perfect effect" The young boy who'd been talking approached, he was about the same height as Jake with lighter brown hair, he was wearing all black and his shirt sleeve was covering something up.

Meanwhile in the prison area where the others had been dumped

"This place is sick" Rika replied looking at the walls.

"I'm totally grossed out" Addie gagged.

"Let's figure out a way to escape?" Kris questioned.

"Let's all calm down, we're just not going to get anywhere if we keep just yammering on the way we are" Ryou said softly.

"I agree, let's find a simple way to escape" Vic replied, "Search the area."

"Good idea Vic" Rika smiled.

"Thanks" Vic blushed, shooting a look at Ryou when he grinned.

"LET HIM GO" Jake replied as he watched some special shackles raise from the ground and wrap around Giruie like a python, Giruie's eyes just started to spin hypnotically and he seemed to forget somewhat where he was, "Jake…where…are…you?" Giruie whimpered.

"Right here, don't worry, I'll get you back!" Jake replied.

"Then I want to play" The guy grinned, fingering the vaccine.

"Your call" Jake snarled.

"Good" The guy grinned, "Then let's DUEL!"

"I KNEW IT" Jake growled, "DEREK WARNER!"

"Bow down when you speak to your future master" Derek snarled at him, throwing the cloak aside, revealing a duel disk on his arm.

"Fine, I've used a dimensional gate key on my deck in case I ever saw you again" Jake shouted, using the silver dimensional gate key he had tied around his neck by a string to summon his deck to his hand, along with a duel disk with a Giru-shell on it around his wrist.

"You have a duel disk?" Derek laughed.

"Yep" Jake replied sliding his deck into the deck slot, "Specially summoned, by the magic of the digital world, red with black stripes, and the places that the cards are set up are white with a hazard sign in the middle.

"FINE THEN" Derek roared, moving his disk to the active position.

"Yes" Jake replied, doing the same.

"LET'S DUEL!" They shouted in unison.

Jake: 8000 LP

Derek: 8000 LP.

As they searched, they uncovered many interesting things, including structural information by tapping into the computer through a port found under the floor, but other than that, no way to escape.

"Those two monitors seem to be important" Ryou pointed, referring to the two inactive monitors above the door. At that moment they activated displaying a simple set of figures, one line per screen.

Jake: 8000 LP Stakes: Unknown

Derek: 8000 LP. Stakes: Freeing Giruie

"Oh..my God" They all said in unison staring at the monitor, watching as the unknown changed to read what Jake had staked on the duel.

"OH MY GOD!" They all repeated, screaming when the ante was clearly written above on the monitor.

Jake: OOOOOOHHH, I just LOOVVVEEEEE to leave people hanging.

Guilmon: This is the craziest match I've ever seen, why'd you do what you did?

Jake: Because I was worried about you baby brother

Guilmon: Ooh.

Jake: Yeah.

Guilmon: Well, be sure to catch the next exciting chapter of The Awakening, peace out!

Jake: Yeah!.


	9. When In Armor

Guilmon: And thus, we reach the next chapter

Jake: Yep, this is going to be an interesting little fight between the longtime archrivals shown here

Guilmon: Common (squeaks) start the fic, I'm tired of being hypnotized.

Jake: Me too, although your funny hypnotized n.n

Guilmon: MAKES ME TOO DIZZY!

Jake: I know, it's okay, I'll start the fic now

Guilmon: YAY!

( ) Action (in non fiction areas only)

"Shall we begin?" Derek shouted.

"I was about to suggest the same thing" Jake growled, "But let's get one thing clear, if I win, I want Giruie released and the vaccine given to him"

"No problem" Derek laughed, "And if I win, I want you to pay the ultimate price, so that I'm free to torture your little reptile while he remains halfway in hypnotic bliss, to keep him subdued, but not enough to keep him from feeling the pain, ahh I love my ideas!"

"You..monster" Jake shook, "Fine, I know what you want, it's a deal, I won't lose!"

"He..how could he..do THAT!" Ryou stammered reading the screen, "Why…would he stake that now!"

"He had no other choice…" Vic sighed, "Let's just watch the fight from here, not like we have any other choice anyhow"

"WHHHHHHYYYY" Siaarn cried out.

"Let's just give him support, cause right now I don't think any of us have that answer Siaarn" Rika sighed in unison with Addie, "You'd better win gogglehead, you'd better win"

Jake: 8000 LP, Stakes: His soul in a card

Derek: 8000 LP, Stakes: Releasing Giruie, vaccine for hypno-dart.

"Right, I think I'll start the show" Jake growled and placed three cards, "I play two cards face down, with a monster in defense mode, make your move!"

"I do the same" Derek replied, then grinned at Giruie, "Don't worry buddy, soon you'll be obeying only me"

"Only…you?" Giruie asked confused, his head (and eyes) spinning, "But..nobody makes me obey anybody..Jakemon not master, friend, very good friend!"

"Yeah, well, he's the reason you're here right now my dizzy friend, he brought you here to be TOREMENTED!" Derek laughed.

"ENOUGH!" Jake shouted, "It's my fault he's here it's true, but I didn't LEAD him here you LIAR!"

"JAKEMON" Giruie shouted, "I'm..freaking out, I think?"

"It'll be okay, just don't listen to the other voice okay baby brother?" Jake sighed, "Well, you can listen, but don't let it affect you until you've talked to me, soon you'll have the antidote"

"Okay…Jakemon..I trust you brother" Giruie replied.

"No, obey ME, I'm your MASTER" Derek laughed.

"OKayy?" Giruie replied, too deep to be able to focus properly on rational thought.

"GIRUIE" Jake screamed, "He has you hypnotized, it was a hypno-dart, don't listen to him, PLEASE!"

"Ohh, okay" Giruie nodded, as his eyes spun faster, "Hypno makes me dizzy"

"Good job, bringing to his knowledge the venom's existence in his bloodstream causes the power of the venom to increase ten fold!"

"NO" Jake yelled, "FINE, LET'S FINISH THIS"

"Buddah" Derek grinned, "It's just begun"

"THEN MAKE YOUR MOVE" Jake shouted, "COWARD!"

"tsk, tsk, tsk, you really should learn to control your temper" Derek smirked, "It'll get you into trouble, especially in MY domain"

"YOU SHUT UP" Jake shouted.

"Fine, I'll just let my move speak for me" Derek smiled.

"It's not even YOUR TURN YET" Jake screamed.

"Then hurry up and move" Derek laughed, "A powerful lord like me, has SO little time on his hands"

"FIne. I play another monster face down in defense mode!" Jake seethed, "GO"

"I do the same boy!" Derek smiled, "Go"

"Time to make you pay" Jake growled drawing a card, then thinking to himself, "Hmm…this is the first step, the legendary formation, I could use this, but first"

"Make your move" Derek grumbled.

"I activate obese charity" Jake yelled, "Drawing three cards, and discarding the same number, which allows me to use my trap card now, I activate roulette of demise!"

"What does IT do again?" Derek rolled his eyes.

"I pick three cards from my graveyard, one is determined as stock, one is determined as win, and the other is lose, then I pick 7 cards out of the air, they don't have to be in my graveyard, deck, hand field or even with me, they're conjured as extras, spirit cards if you will"

"And?" Derek asked.

"If I get stock, all 10 cards are summoned to the field, if I get win, I pick any card I want, if I get lose, all of them goto the graveyard, if I get one of the others, I just get it"

"Okay" Derek grinned, "And if you get monsters?"

"I'll manage" Jake cackled, "ROULETTE, SPIN NOW"

The roulette spun around the ten cards Jake had picked in a circle, faster and faster until the roulette arrow looked similar to Giruie's eyes, until finally.

"STOP" Jake screamed, stopping the roulette on…stock, "YES, NOW WE'LL SEE WHO BEATS WHO, SUMMON CARDS!"

"EH?" Derek looked.

"Magna gauntlet, alpha chest, omni-helmet, pyro blaster armlet and mach boots, I SUMMON YOU ARMOR PIECES TO ME!" Jake cried out.

"That clears your field, what about those other cards?" Derek asked.

"Well, actually, they merge" Jake smiled, "So the 5 others are summoned too, since these technically aren't on the field, they're on me"

"You only have two more monsters" Derek commented, "What about the other 3 cards?"

"Face down" Jake smiled, "For later"

"Fine" Derek made a noise, "Continue"

"Okay" Jake blinked, "Magna gauntlet, destroy one of his monsters automatically, and take its attack power"

"WHAT!" Derek screamed.

"My special ability with this card" Jake smiled, "Now do it!"

"Not my berserk palidin!" Derek whimpered, "A 2500/1500 will HELP that thing"

"RIGHT YOU ARE" Jake laughed, "NOW, Pyro blaster armlet, attack!"

"It's so weak" Derek blinked.

"You misgive, it gains 1000 attack points for every thousand points my other pieces have, my head is 1000, my other armlet is 2500, my chest is 500, and so are my legs, so it goes up to 3500!"

"Ouch" Derek mumbled, "Well, I was in defense mode, so no problem"

"Yet" Jake smiled, "NOW GO"

"Okay" Derek mumbled, "I play a monster face down, go"

"Okay" Jake repeated and drew his card, grinning suddenly, "I've drawn it"

"Drawn what?" Derek blinked, then it dawned on him, "No, not that"

"YES!" Jake growled, sliding the card into the field slot, "ACTIVATING THE SEAL OF KARIKALAMOS!"

"You mean the OTHER one right?" Derek blinked.

"No" Jake smiled, "Karikalamos"

"That's" Derek blinked again.

"You see, every card has it's legacy" Jake grinned, "The Karikalamos was a holy seal card, created to banish darkness from this earth, well, darkness didn't like that, so the dark ones made the evil seal"

"Oh?" Derek asked, "What's the difference?"

"You can play the legendary dragons on this one" Jake smiled, "Other than that, nothing"

"NO WAY!" Derek yelled, "I..I thought you meant something else when you said seal your soul away in a card if you lose!"

"How dense can you be?" Jake growled.

"I thought you meant that if I lost I'd be able to get away" Derek stammered.

"You hurt me and my family" Jake snarled, "And then you expect me to bet my soul without you betting up an equal tariff!"

"Whatever" Derek muttered, "Just make your move"

"As you wish, I summon the first legendary dragon, THE EYE OF TIMIAS!" Jake cried out.

"NOT THAT ONE" Derek yelled.

"I'm not done" Jake growled, "PYRO ARMLET ATTACK!"

"Not my swordsman" Derek groaned. "Red swordsman only has 1500/2000"

"Right" Jake laughed, "And NOW, I attack with my magna gauntlet, to deal damage of 2500 to you, along with the rest of my armor, for a total of 4500 lost!"

"GAH" Derek moaned when the attack went through, "IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS"

"Yes it can" Jake laughed, "Make your move"

"Fine" Derek yelled throwing down a card, "With only 0/0 attack, Timias will be destroyed by my chaos imperial mage 2500/1000, still a four star monster, ATTACK!"

"Not so fast" Jake smiled, "I activate a trap, defender of the downtrodden, if a monster has les than 1000 attack, it cannot be destroyed while this card is in effect! As a punishment, it lets me summon two cards of equal strength as well"

"Oh NO" Derek bellowed.

"You KNOW which two I want" Jake grinned, "SUMMON THE FANG OF KRITIUS AND THE CLAW OF HAIRMOS!"

"NO" Derek yelled, "Meh, I end my turn"

"Right you are!" Jake growled drawing, "NOW I MERGE THEM TOGETHER USING THE DRAGONIC RITUAL, TO FORM DIVINE DRAGON, AFTER HIS EFFECT KICKS IN, HE HAS A GRAND TOTAL ATTACK OF 60000/60000"

"NO" Derek repeated, "It's over!"

"YES" Jake declared, "ATTACK, WITH DIVINE RADIANCE!"

"I ACTIVATE TOTAL KAMIKAZE" Derek cried out, "IF I DISCARD MY WHOLE HAND, AND EVERYTHING ON MY FIELD, I CAN DESTROY YOUR ENTIRE FIELD AS WELL"

"Okay" Jake blinked, discarding everything, "Sorry Divine Dragon, guess you couldn't help me this time"

"YEP" Derek laughed, "I end my turn, it's over for you!"

"Really?" Jake smiled.

"Yep, because it has an added affect" Derek laughed, "Every turn after the kamikaze, whoever's life points are higher, has their life points cut by half"

"Okay" Jake smiled and drew his card, his life points lowering to 4000.

Jake: 4000 LP

Derek: 3500 LP

"I've WON THIS GAME" Derek laughed.

"Really?" Jake smiled, "Look again!"

"WHAT!" Derek stammered, literally causing the antidote to fly from his hand and by some miracle, go through the seal, hit Giruie in the shoulder, and activate, administering the antidote"

"WHO…WHA!" Giruie replied, his eyes half spinning still as the antidote took hold on his body.

"NO" Derek screamed, "HOW!"

"I told you" Jake sneered, "The armor is NOT on the field, and your card only destroyed the field"

"FINE" Derek growled.

"Yes, fine" Jake smiled at him, "ARMOR ATTACK, FOR A TOTAL OF 8000"

"NO" Derek yelled.

"YES" Jake laughed, "Like last time, you've been defeated by more life points than you started out with, which means your soul belongs to ME now!"

"I DON'T THINK SO" A voice boomed from above and Robert dropped down to meet them.

"Oh really?" Jake smirked, "How do you intend to stop me?"

"With THIS" He showed a ring, "WITH THE POWER OF THE SACRED STONE OF THE ZYRE, I UNLOCK THE SEAL"

At that point, a lightshow began, energy flying everywhere, Jake being thrown unconscious to the floor, his energy drained, and Derek being drug away from the battle laughing insanely about how he made it away yet again with his life, below the doors to the prison opened and everyone rushed up to the level to meet with the fallen tamer.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Voices screamed over Jake's head as he lay there unconscious.

"No" Giruie sobbed, "He's not alright, the card when the seal released.."

"What is it Girumon?" Vic asked.

"The card.." Giruie stammered, "T-t-t-ook hi-hi--his…so-soul"

"NO" Ryou screamed, "THOSE FREAKS"

"He can be released though can't he?" Vic asked.

"Yes" Giruie mumbled sadly, "But it takes a lot of energy"

"That's not difficult" Rika perked up.

"Then put the card on his chest, over his heart, and stand in a circle around his body"

"Good" Giruie nodded placing his hand over the card, "Jake taught me this in case something like this ever happened"

"That was smart of him" Vic laughed bitterly.

"I agree" Rika blinked.

"Okay, now everyone focus on getting it to release his fallen soul" Giruie smiled, "This'll work, I know it will!"

Everyone did so and began taking out their D-arcs and using the power to energize the release ability on the card, meanwhile in a fortress off in the distance.

"Good..good" The voice laughed, "You got his soul, so you get the stone in which Robert used to free you!"

"That is very generous of you sir" Derek smiled, "I'll use the zyre to unleash chaos upon the digital world"

"Have fun with that" The voice muttered darkly as he left, "Good work, saving our pawn Robert"

"The pleasure was all mine sir" Robert replied.

"It had better be" The voice spoke, "They're all strong, remember that"

"I know" Robert smiled, "I'll exercise extreme caution"

"You'd better" The voice repeated.

"I'll be off now" Robert grinned, "I have a big day of training ahead of me ya'know"

"Yes yes, we know" The voice laughed, "Hurry up"

"Right" Robert replied as he left.

"FOOLS" The voice boomed to himself, "Just puppet's in a game, a game that's as old as time itself, ready the dark digimon, prepare for war, the battle has just begun, it's time, enter the search for the temples that guard the digital barrier!"

"Are you alright!" Rika yelled as Jake groggily came to.

"Um..yeah, I think so" Jake smiled at her weakly, still not totally there.

"DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN" she screamed, "DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"Yes" Jake mumbled patting her shoulder sleepily.

"GOOD" She replied, "You're supposed to be my boyfriend, then act like it"

"I thought I was your boyfriend" Vic muttered.

"Let's just drop it" Rika replied, bitterly annoyed.

"Let's just get to a safe zone" Jake mumbled, "I know a place where we can make camp, follow me"

"Alright" Ryou blinked, "If you say so.."

"Sorry to sound commanding by the way" Jake smiled, "I just thought you guys would like to know"

"It's alright" Ryou and Vic both replied at the same time.

"Okay then" Jake smiled, "Let's GO!"

Me: That rocked!

Guilmon: Yes, yes it did

Me: You get that from me

Guilmon: Yes, yes I do

Me: Well, anyway, I guess Giruie is trying to be cute here, so R&R if you like the story, I'll keep writing, and until my next story comes out, peace out yo!

Guilmon: Yes, yes he will

Me: GIRUIE! XD

Guilmon: XD, oops, I'm busted

Me: Yes, yes you are XD.

Both: XD.


	10. Ark of the NeoArmy

Me: It's finally time, the tenth chapter has finally been born today

Guilmon: Took him long enough :P

Me: Yeah, I'm aware of that

Guilmon: It's taken long enough, START THE FIC!

Me: Okay, okay, relax; don't chase me up the tree again

Guilmon: (Shoots me a look)

( ) Action (In the non fiction areas only)

"So you're leaving?" Ryou asked Jake.

"I have to" Jake sighed, "You guys are my friends, but I created this monster"

"How so?" Takato who was standing nearby asked.

"I'm the one who made Derek mad enough to rampage the digital world" Jake looked down at the ground, "I made this monster, and now I'm going to do the honorable thing, I'm going to go raise an army of new teimas and unleash them upon him"

"That's honorable?" Takato laughed, "It sounds more to me like you're trying to put a dangerous enemy out of commission"

"Exactly" Jake winked.

"Ready yet Jakemon?" Giruie whined from the deck of the ark.

"Aye" Jake laughed, "Learn at least some pirate little brother, and on the Digital zephyr seas it's Jay"

"Aye aye Jaymon" Giruie giggled and bounced across the deck.

"Why the change of style again?" Takato asked pulling himself up the rope and onto the ark.

"Because" Jake/Jay laughed, "I need to keep a low profile from Derek, you think he'll let me just get away with this if he knew it was actually me traveling the skies?"

"True" Takato grinned, "Good thinking"

"Yes, it is..HEY" Jay yelled out, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!"

"I'm coming with you bro" Takato smiled innocently.

"The heck you are" Jay growled softly, "This is MY monster, not yours, I have to deal with him on my own"

"Who says?" Takato asked.

"Says me" Jay jumped onto the ship, "Now git off"

"Nope" Takato laughed, "I'm coming along, don't try to be the lone ranger on this, nobody is"

"This is true" Jay blinked, "Fine, you can come along, welcome aboard"

"Right" Takato grinned and stole a hat from the floor.

"Takato?" Jay laughed, "NEVER wear a pirate hat again!"

"But I look good" Takato whined, "And hey, who's the older one here!"

"You are" Jay grinned, "But I'm the captain"

"True" Takato laughed.

"Sounds like you're already getting along" Ryou laughed too, "Well, off you go, peace you two, erm, four"

"We'll come back when we've raised a strong army" Jay waved, "Bye"

"Bye" Takato waved too.

"Bye Bye" the two Guilmon waved as well as the ship took off for the skies.

The plot was simple; Jay planned to stop Derek from using the power of the jewels he was slowly acquiring from the different temples, while the ground crew went to stop him, Jay would make an army to stop him from the skies. Later that day after dinner Jay was nostalgic, and began to remember while lying back in his chair, how he found the ark.

"What's this thing?" Jake asked pointing at the old ark in the back of the base.

"That?" Takato laughed, tackling Guilmon to the ground next to them said, "Is an old vessel we found, not like Grani, but still an ark all the same"

"I see" Jake smiled, "Why doesn't it fly?"

"No power" Takato blinked, "It needs it's power source fixed"

"What's it run on?" Jake asked.

"Who knows" Takato grinned, "Now common, our team that was tracking your friend should be back here by now"

"Alright" Jake smiled and walked with Takato to the meeting room where the others were congregating waiting to hear from Rika and Ryou, who had just returned from tracking Derek, Vic was in the hospital wing from an injured leg sustained from escaping the dark fortress a few weeks before.

"So what's the word?" We asked them as they returned.

"He's going after the temples, like we thought" Ryou replied bluntly.

"Did you get anything?" Jake asked.

"Yes" Rika replied tossing him a ruby shard, "This is a fragment from the pyre jewel, you and Takato are both pyro lovers, you keep it"

"Okay" Jake replied catching the jewel shard and putting it into his jacket, "Why is it in shards?"

"Time for a history lesson" Takato smirked.

"The jewels are found in temples around the digital world" Rika explained, "When they are all brought into one final temple with no jewel of its own, the bonds between this world and the real world shatter, after each jewel is collected or so, one should bring them since just putting them all there at once would cause results that even those who are evil would not want"

"Like what?" Addie asked.

"Bet you're loving her talking eh Jake?" Takato teased.

"Yeaahhh" Jake blushed and seemed to drool over Rika, while Takato had turned a drooling eye of sorts on Juri.

"ARE YOU TWO GOGGLEHEADS PAYING ATTENTION!" Rika asked slapping them both across the face.

"YEAH, ARE YOU!" Ruki yelled slapping the two again.

"Ow" Jake rubbed his cheek, "Why do they always do that in sets?"

"Because it causes us more pain" Takato rubbed his jaw and shut up like Jake, listening to Rika.

"Now, as I said, this activation of all jewels at once, would cause both worlds to just explode, so even an evil being wouldn't desire this, nobody to rule over, and they'd die too, so they take them one or two at a time"

"How many are there?" Hayden, a new tamer asked.

"Many" Rika responded, "Nobody has ever found all of them, so nobody really fully knows, but I'd guess there are about sixty-five temples in all, and then the main temple"

"So sixty-six" Jessica or Jess, another new tamer replied.

"Yes" Rika smiled, "Anyhow, the ruby is in shards because it is the final gate, the one that has to be used at the last, so as a last ditch effort to stop the merging of the worlds, the ancients.."

"Destroyed the ruby to protect the two worlds!" Jake laughed.

"Yes, good job gogglehead, here's a caramel" Rika mocked with a playful grin"

"Okay" Jake blushed and went outside. Later on that night he and Takato were sitting outside holding the jewel.

"Just think" Jake replied looking into its depths, if this were to fall into Derek's hands"

"No kidding" Takato replied, "Disastrous"

"It's pretty" Giruie replied staring into the depths, apparently transfixed by it's beauty.

"Yah" Girumon replied, "Pretty"

"Hey!" Giruie shouted, "I saw it first!"

"No, I DID" Girumon shouted back and got into a wrestling match with each other, knocking the jewel from Jake's hand.

"Wah!" Jake shouted as the crystal fragment bonked against the ark's side and fell to the deck, they'd been sitting on the side the whole time. This caused the ark to start glowing.

"Let's just share it" Giruie whimpered.

"I concur" Girumon whined.

"I thought things felt funny up here" Jake and Takato muttered at the same time.

"So this is the power source" Ryou laughed from below, "Congradulations you two, you are now the proud owners of your own ark"

"Radical" Jake laughed and put the stone into the now obvious pedestal in the power core.

"Awsome" Takato laughed, "Hear that you two?"

"YAY" The two Girumon sang out.

"That was so interesting a night" Jay laughed, breaking out of his stupor, "I'll never forget it"

"Me either" Takato laughed sitting on the edge of the ship.

"I wanna steer" The two Girumon sang and moved the wheel, causing Takato to pitch overboard and hang onto a rope while Jay pulled him up.

"Mommy" Takato gulped.

"Relax, your safe bro" Jay laughed.

"I know" Takato smiled and got to his feet, "That wasn't funny guys"

"Sorry" The two Girumon hung their heads, genuinely sad they'd almost seriously injured Takato and hurt a friendship.

"Actually, it was pretty funny" Takato laughed.

"YAY" The two Girumon cheered happy that Takato and Jay weren't upset with them.

"Then to the cabins we go" Jay smiled, "I'll keep first watch, then Giruie, then Girumon, then you"

"Alright" Takato smiled too.

"And tomorrow we hit the first mini-tamer city in the digital world" Jay chuckled, "Port digirailus"

"Woooo!" Takato cheered.

"Glad you're happy about it" Jake blinked.

"Gotta be happy, landing at the city means that we're succeeding in our quest" Takato smiled.

"Oooh" Giruie replied in awe, "He's gotcha there Jaymon"

"Yeah, he does" Girumon added laughing.

"Ok, ok, I'll admit it, it's a good thing" Jay grinned, "Duly noted Takato"

"You're the most insane brother I've ever had" Takato blinked.

"I'm the ONLY brother you've ever had" Jay stared.

"Aww, don't rub it in" Takato frowned.

"I know, I'm teasing" Jay smiled giving Takato a noogie, "Although I agree, I think I went too far on that joke, sorry"

"It's alright" Takato replied making a face.

"Ahh, we should go to bed" Jay smiled.

"Okay, goodnight" Takato smiled back, "Cya in the morning"

"You too" Jay replied, "BOTH of you"

"Yeah" Girumon smiled and waved, "G'night!"

"Goodnight!" Giruie replied.

Everyone went off to their cushy beds for the night, well as cushy as a bed can be on a giant pirate-looking ship that flies in the skies, and prepared to go on the watch, which was since there were few wild ones in this area, pretty uneventful, there were a few confrontations that were easily silenced by some quick thinking and magic of the ruby shard, allowing them to land in Digirailus the very next morning.

"Wow" Takato murmured from the mast, "It's..beautiful!"

"Yep" Jay blinked, "It is, common bro, let's go figure out who we can recruit in this city!"

"WOOOO" Takato laughed, "LET'S DOOO THIS"

"THAT'S MY LINE" Jay stared shocked.

"Betta catch me then oh' captain sir" Takato grinned mockingly.

"I swear" Jay blinked, "YOU are picking up WAAAAY too many bad habits from me"

"YEP" Takato replied and jumped over the ship after it had docked, running off and laughing as he went.

"You are soooo toast bro" Jay shouted and ran after him laughing too, with their digimon following close behind.

Me: Well, interesting chapter

Guilmon: A bit self-centered, but good

Me: , self-centered, that's true

Guilmon: Then why is it?

Me: Because that's the way it happened and I felt since I'd caused Derek to go wild on the digital world, I should correct the mess myself as punishment, Takato decided to come along for the ride, but I stayed captain solely because it was my mission originally and yeah…I didn't want to burden them with something that they shouldn't have had to deal with on their own, other than that, I agree, Takato should have been captain before me…..HEY!

Guilmon: What? (Innocently)

Me: What's with the questions?

Guilmon: I'm a baby digimon at the age where baby digimon go through the "why" phase

Me: Oh x.x, how long are you gonna be there?

Guilmon: Give or take, about fifteen years

Me: Figures xD


End file.
